


Проблемы с доверием

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 2 левел, миди [2]
Category: captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom, Юлия Латынина - Промзона
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Russian, Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Minor Character Death, Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Степан Рогов уже два года работает в ЩИТе, и что ни день, падает его доверие к сослуживцам и людям вообще. Но если у вас паранойя — это еще не значит, что за вами не следят…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проблемы с доверием

**Author's Note:**

> Много, много хэдканона. Некоторых латынинских персонажей, убитых в каноне, уползли и убили уже здесь.

Странно: уже больше двух лет Степан посещал Израиль раз в полгода, и ни разу не побывал в Иерусалиме. И не потому, что давала знать комсомольская «краснобезбожная» накачка, но что-то не давало присоединиться ни к туристам, ни к паломникам.

И вот сейчас, приотстав от армейской экскурсии (все равно на иврите), перед иглой монумента еврейским солдатам, он понял, что все два года, по сути, уклонялся от похода Яд ва-Шем. Потому что попасть в Иерусалим и не посетить Яд ва-Шем — для этого не было оправданий, а к посещению Яд ва-Шем он все-таки не был готов. Прийти сюда означало признать, что Борька Барановский полностью и окончательно мертв.

Он, наверное, и дальше тянул бы резину, но когда он связался с Ариадной по скайпу, оказалось, что именно в этот день у ее дочери школьная экскурсия в Яд ва-Шем, и можно бы встретиться там, пока дети смотрят мемориал. Очень неожиданное предложение. Обычно Ариадна настаивала на формальностях: только кабинет, глаза в глаза.

Ну, значит, судьба.

Он приехал за три часа до встречи, хотел обойти все, но оказалось, что, во-первых, экспозиция слишком велика, а во-вторых, после Детского мемориала он сломался и просто погулял по комплексу, никуда больше не заходя. Потом пошел в информационный центр, набрал в поиске имя…

— У меня был друг, — они с Ариадной сидели в кафетерии. — Не знаю, где он похоронен и похоронен ли вообще… поезд проходил по мосту, он упал. С большой высоты… Я потом, уже в наше время, возвращался туда… никто из местных не знал про неизвестного солдата, либо тело унесла река, либо его просто прикопали где-то в стороне и забыли место.

Он наглухо застегнул куртку. Кондиционеры тут, в Израиле, слишком хорошие.

— Я думал, что нужно будет оставить свидетельство, потому что… ну, Борька не придавал значения тому, что он еврей, и я не придавал, это казалось неважным тогда, мы верили, что доживем до времен, когда национальностей вообще не будет. А оказалось… в общем, когда я устроил тот большой побег из лагеря, пришлось его снимать… со стенда. Ему что-то кололи, им всем кололи, но остальные были уже мертвы. Туда, на живодерню, попадали в первую очередь евреи, а Борька… ну, Михаил Гершевич, его отец, он был неверующий, и… в общем, по Борьке было никак не видно, что он еврей.

— Он не был обрезан, — кивнула Ариадна.

— Да, — облегченно выдохнул Степан, надеясь, что не краснеет. — И три месяца его не трогали. Ну как, не больше, чем других — русских, поляков, беларусов… Но когда в барак снова пришли выбирать, на ком ставить эксперименты… Там был один человек, у него были дети, он все время плакал. И Борька сам сделал шаг вперед. Сказал: я еврей, забирайте меня. И они забрали. Им нужен был один, последний. Больше никого не тронули. А через сутки с небольшим на них свалился я. И тот человек… он погиб во время прорыва. А Борька погиб два года спустя. Вот такая вот история…

Ариадна молча подождала, пока он допьет кофе. Потом спросила:

— Вы оставили свидетельство?

Степан покачал головой.

— Оказалось, он тут есть, в базе данных. Маша составила лист памяти. Я опять опоздал. Но это даже хорошо. Я мог бы так и не выбраться сюда. Мог бы вообще не узнать ничего. Спасибо, что вытащили. Это оказалось… важно.

— Я рада. Но встретиться вы хотели не за этим.

— Да. Дозакажем еще кофе? История долгая.

Ариадна посмотрела на часы.

— Экскурсия тоже. Вы уверены, что не хотите как-нибудь позже записаться на нормальный сеанс?

— У меня ночью самолет. И мне не нужен сеанс, мне нужен совет.

— По скайпу, как всегда.

— Это не то.

— А ваш штатный психолог из ЩИТа?

Степан пожевал губу.

— В этом-то и дело. У меня проблемы с доверием.

— Дозакажите кофе, — решительно сказала Ариадна. — Я буду пить, а вы рассказывайте.

Он вернулся с кофе для нее и чаем для себя. Она пила, он грел о чашку руки. Как все-таки зверски тут работают кондиционеры.

— Я начал делать глупости. Опасные. Для меня и других. Позавчера я сделал их три, за каждую — каждую в отдельности — я бы человека отстранил от операций, этак на полгодика, а тут сделал три, сам, на ходу все понимая.

— Например?

— Например, прыжок с высоты шестисот метров. В воду. Без парашюта.

Адриана чуть качнулась на стуле назад.

— Вау. Это больно.

— Терпимо.

— Степан, я не могу оценить масштаб этой глупости, потому что я не знаю, где ваш предел.

— Я тоже не знал. И выбрал самый неподходящий момент попробовать его на прочность.

 

Убиться о воду — вряд ли, но выйти из строя — запросто. Сломать себе ногу. Обе. Потерять ориентацию и не выплыть. За пятнадцать секунд падения пришли в голову все эти варианты провалить задание, и еще некоторые другие. И даже если ты пришел в воду идеальным «солдатиком» и благополучно выплыл, остается, в конце концов, вопрос боевой целесообразности. Прыгая с парашютом, ты обрушиваешь на голову противника восемь пудов костей, мяса и снаряги, а он и пикнуть не успевает. Прыгнув в воду, ты потом тащишь эти восемь пудов по якорной цепи вверх, гадая — а не придет ли сейчас в буйну голову кому-то из пиратов отлить именно через этот борт или просто полюбоваться океаном?

Не пришло. Ура. Молодец, Стецько, сказала память голосом Гриши Старкова, только ты да я знаем, какой ты волоёб. Ну, Раматуллаев еще догадывается, но не скажет, потому что твердо знает и соблюдает армейский закон распространения дерьма: строго сверху вниз. А теперь ты еще будешь оставлять мокрые следы на палубе и хлюпать водой в ботинках, предупреждая часовых о своем приближении. Ай молодца, Степка! Ай, голова, два уха! И ты этой операцией командуешь!

…Дуракам везет. Никто не заметил мокрых следов, никто не различил хлюпанья ботинок за ударами волн и шумом двигателя, никто не успел уклониться от кулака или щита, и Степан снял девятерых караульных, одного за другим, двигаясь от вертолетной площадки к пусковой установке для ракет.

А потом дурацкое везение кончилось и попалось сразу четверо. То есть, он сначала думал, что двое, остальных скрывала палубная надстройка, но когда он, как молот Тора, пришел на голову одному, а второго оглушил щитом, еще парочка выскочила, как чертики «уйди-уйди». Драка получилась шумной, и на шум прибежал пятый, которому хватило ума не приближаться, а наставить на Степана автомат и крикнуть по-французски: «Стоять!»

И голосовой связи у них тоже не было — после того, как Раматуллаев еще в прыжке пристрелил пятого, никто больше не прибежал, и, главное, заложников не постреляли. Все-таки везет дуракам.

— Да ты без меня совсем никуда, Тимофеич, — Рамат мягко приземлился, гася парашют, за ним — Наташа и вся боевая группа.

Ну, дальше пошло уже совсем по плану: Наташу Степан отправил зачищать машинное отделение, Рамат занялся заложниками, запертыми на камбузе, а Степан поднялся на верхнюю палубу к рубке, где заседал пиратский главарь то ли по фамилии, то ли по прозвищу Батрок, бывший французский коммандо алжирского происхождения. Кто и зачем его нанял захватить плавучую пусковую установку ЩИТа — это и предстояло выяснить, а значит, Батрока следовало брать живым. Значит, брать его должен был Степан, а не парни из УДАРа, которые сначала стреляют, потом спрашивают. Логично? Логично.

— Тимофеич, заложники двигаются к спасботам. Наташа не пришла к точке сбора.

 

— И? Что-то пошло не так?

— Один человек не пришел к точке сбора. Я забеспокоился, промахнулся щитом мимо цели, мой объект удрал, я его догнал, мы схватились… И тут я сделал вторую глупость.

— ? — Ариадна подняла бровь.

— Я вступил с ним в поединок. Как шпана на задах школы. Как последний идиот. Убрал щит, снял шлем и начал драться на кулаках.

 

— Je te croyais plus que le bouclier.

Степан, еще прослушивая рубку, успел порадоваться, что школьный французский не так заржавел, как думалось. Но там он понимал серединка на половинку, а тут вышло все четко, как по словарю: «А я считал, ты больше, чем просто щит».

И так же четко, само собой, получилось:

— On va voir.

«Посмотрим».

Конечно, нельзя было поддаваться на эту подначку, нельзя было снимать шлем и убирать щит, следовало добивать пирата как есть. Рамат бы так и поступил.

 

— Может, дело именно в этом? В том, что он бы так и поступил?

Степан хотел было возразить, но второй раз за день его накрыло вот этим пронзительным пониманием, которое Ариадна называла «инсайт»: да. Дело именно в этом.

Да, это профессионально — в боевой обстановке пользоваться любым преимуществом, не давать противнику не единого шанса. Это правильно. Степан сам так делал, всегда, кроме позавчерашнего рейда.

Но для Рамата это было не просто профессионально. Ему это нравилось. Он был из тех, кто бьет исподтишка.

Надо отдать должное — он и в открытом бою не пасовал. Он раз за разом напрашивался на спарринг, и Степан никогда не отказывал — у Рамата было чему поучиться. Но каждый раз, когда он пропускал удар, он видел в глазах противника тот самый блеск, который до тошноты хорошо знал с детства. Знал по задним дворам, по вони мусорных баков, по скрипу пыли и вкусу собственной крови во рту. Рамат был из этих.

Француз — нет. Когда он дрался, только азарт серебрился в глазах. Он понимал, что его дело табак, что он остался один против дюжины бойцов, возможно, лучших на планете, которые ничего хорошего ему не желают. И он не припрятал нож или пистолет, хотя знал, что Степан сильнее и что со щитом ли, без щита — а шансы не равны и не будут. Хоть ты прыгай на меня, хоть не прыгай, хоть одной ногой бей, хоть двумя… Я и сам прыгать могу, было кому научить. Лови верхний мяч!

Бросив Батрока на палубу, Степан не удержался:

— À la fin de l’envoi, je touche.

И вырубил попрыгунчика ударом в ухо.

 

— А третья глупость?

— Я не связал и не обыскал его. Отвлекся. Увидел… того человека, который не вышел на связь и о котором я беспокоился. Я боялся, что он ранен, убит или потерял связь. А он выполнял задание. Отдельное. Свое.

— Сюрприз не из приятных.

— Все равно не причина устраивать выволочку подчиненному, оставив за спиной не связанного и вооруженного противника.

— Что он сделал?

— Бросил гранату.

 

— Ну хорошо, — услышал он голос Наташи сквозь гул в ушах. — Это был мой прокол.

Наташа пыталась проморгаться от набившейся в глаза пыли. Степан еще сидел у стены, глубоко дыша.

Он прекрасно знал, что это был его прокол. Уши горели от стыда ничуть не меньше, чем болела от контузии голова, и вообще все болело, все накопленные за этот час синяки и ссадины. Батрок ушел, черт знает, на кого он наткнется и что натворит, и предупредить товарищей можно только добежав до них — наушник сбило ударной волной. Но, чтобы побежать, нужно сначала встать, а как тут встанешь, если ноги не держат.

— Ты чертовски права, — он сплюнул пыльную и пороховую горечь, рывком встал и оставил Наташу в рубке, приходить в себя.

 

— И он ушел?

Степан пожал плечами.

— Платформа большая, есть где спрятаться. До берега сто километров. Его подберут, не сегодня, так завтра, местные или наши. Мне его в строку не поставили — мы вернулись с победой и без потерь, такие вот молодцы.

«Потому что Батрок и не был целью. Он был приманкой для меня, дурака, чтоб я делом занимался и не смотрел, что там мутит Наташа… А настоящей целью была флешка, которую она записала с корабельного компьютера…»

— Но вы не можете успокоиться из-за своих неправильных действий.

— Не могу, — Степан не стал уточнять. — Если нельзя доверять себе, то кому можно?

— А кроме себя, кому вы доверяете?

— Поэтому я и хотел поговорить. Похоже, что никому. Понемногу — некоторым.

— Но это нормальное состояние человека, Степан. Полное доверие — это невротический идеал слияния. Нормально — доверять в разной степени разным людям, в зависимости от того, как они проявляют себя.

— Это да. Но если в жизни человека нет никого, к кому можно прийти в момент смертельной опасности… Ну или просто когда очень плохо… Наверное, с этим человеком не все в порядке.

— И у вас никого нет? Так уж совсем-совсем никого? Степан, я не знаю, насколько правда то, что пишут в газетах про вас и Старкова, но если хотя бы половина этого правда, это очень похоже на дружбу.

Степан усмехнулся.

— Это не похоже на дружбу. У меня был друг, — он махнул рукой в сторону информационного центра. Вспомнил Гришу, поправился: — Друзья. Мне есть с чем сравнивать.

— Дружба неповторима, потому что неповторимы люди. Не говоря уж о том, что Антон — человек другого поколения, а Борис был вашим ровесником. То, что у этой дружбы совсем другое лицо, — нормально.

Усмешка Степана превратилась в улыбку. У Ариадны слово «нормально» было одним из любимых. После беседы с ней земля возвращалась под ноги. И она не искала у него ПТСР, как штатный психолог ЩИТа.

— Я не знаю, как объяснить. Предательства с его стороны я не боюсь, и сам никогда его не предам, пока буду в сознании, но мы часа не можем провести в одном помещении, чтоб не полаяться. Когда мы встречаемся, у нас шипы отрастают сразу. Мне противен его образ жизни, ему — мой. Какая тут дружба. Стоп. Вы сейчас скажете, что и это нормально? И такая дружба бывает?

— Нет, я хотела заострить внимание на предательстве. Это первое, что вы сказали — что не боитесь предательства с его стороны. А с чьей стороны боитесь?

Чай остыл, и холод от кондиционера неумолимо пробирался под легкую льняную куртку.

— Пожалуй… со всех сторон.

 

Это началось не тогда, когда Фёдоров показал три новёхоньких с иголочки, «Гелиоса» и рассказал, что они способны обрушить возмездие на голову того, кто только собирается совершить преступление, в любом конце мира.

И не тогда, когда он, свалив Батрока, увидел торчащую из-за мониторов Наташину… макушку и узнал, что Фёдоров за его спиной раздаёт задания его подчинённым.

И не тогда, когда на брифинге сказали, что он должен вытащить заложников с платформы, где их официально нет, и платформы в том месте официально нет, и его отряда официально нет.

Это черт знает сколько тянулось, по меньшей мере с декабря, как вялая лихорадка с субфебрильной температурой. Да нет, какое там в декабре — еще в мае прошлого года он постарался убраться в Израиль на День Победы, потому что сил не было смотреть на происходящее.

А в марте как нарыв прорвало, и понеслось…

ЩИТ — организация международная, так? Значит, дразнить друг друга маечками с «искандерами» и песенкой про «ла-ла-ла-ла» можно прямо у кофейных автоматов. Степан старался держаться в стороне. У него была богатая практика, тридцатые годы, прожитые в СССР.

Но не всегда получалось. И не у всех. В конечном счете Клим подрался с Раматом, и Степану пришлось разнимать, потому что других дураков разнимать Клима и Рамата не нашлось. И вот тут его прорвало: когда прижатый к стене Рамат обозвал Клима фашистом, Степан сквозь зубы сказал ему, что фашистов он видал во всех видах, и из двоих нарушителей дисциплины на фашиста похож вовсе не Клим.

Клима отправили пасти какого-то наркобарона в Южную Америку, а Степан и Фёдоров час орали друг на друга, потому что Фёдоров не соглашался отстранить Рамата ни под каким предлогом.

Теперь понятно, почему. Рамат еще небрезгливей, чем Наташа.

Ой, кажется, у нас опять инсайт. Кажется, я понял, почему вышел погулять без парашюта. Вот Ариадне только про это нельзя, слишком… служебное.

— Я как будто в годы юности провалился. И увязаю все глубже.

— Нелегко, — согласилась Ариадна.

— И я хотел встретиться, чтобы… Ну, если бы вы сказали, что это паранойя, мне стало бы легче. Это значило бы, что проблема во мне.

— Как я могу сказать, что проблема в вас, если сама эмигрировала месяц назад? Увы, это не паранойя. Это факт. Вам нужен был совет…

— Теперь уже нет. Я получил нечто большее. Инсайт. Озарение. Спасибо вам за то, что вызвали сюда. Деньги…

— Не надо, — Ариадна поставила чашку на блюдце. — Это же был не сеанс, мы просто поговорили. Хотите не чувствовать себя в долгу — заплатите за кофе и печенье. Кстати, вы чай-то собираетесь пить?

 

В аэропорту Бен-Гурион Степан на секунду усомнился в ее словах: у соседней стойки регистрировалась девушка, до странности похожая на его соседку по лестничной площадке, студентку-медичку Катю. Может, все-таки паранойя? Заразился от Фёдорова?

А с другой стороны, сколько похожих людей на земле…

 

Конечно же, это не могла быть Катя. С Катей он столкнулся на лестничной клетке, когда она выходила выносить мусор. Сначала шатнулась назад, увидев его с разворота, потом выдохнула.

— Ой, это вы. Здравствуйте.

— Это я, здравствуйте.

— Как съездили? — она кивнула на его рюкзак.

— Спасибо, хорошо. А вы чего так рано?

Она улыбнулась. На щеках заиграли ямочки. Где-то звучал Второй фортепианный концерт Шостаковича. Ей нравится та же музыка?

— А я с дежурства.

«А как насчет соседки? Ну этой, Кати?» — «Сначала зачисти машинное отделение, потом сватай меня» — «Я многозадачная»…

Катя пошла вниз по лестнице, зашлепали о пятки туфли без задников…

Что ей сказать? Как начать разговор? «Как вам Шостакович? Для такой бравурной музыки не поздновато ли?» Или «не рановато?» В жизни не произносил ничего глупее…

— Ой, совсем забыла. Вы музыку не выключили!

Степан прислушался. Да, музыка играла не в ее, а в его квартире.

— Спасибо.

Он точно помнил, что, когда уезжал, — музыка не играла. И даже если бы он забыл выключить проигрыватель — тот давно отключился бы сам собой…

Катя уже поднималась по лестнице вверх.

— Катя, у меня ситуация глупей не придумаешь. Я ключи забыл. Можно я через ваше окно на свой балкон влезу?

— А не страшно?

— Не в подъезде же ночевать. Хотя сколько там той ночи…

— Так посидите пока у меня, вызовем слесаря.

— Не надо. Я сумею. Я паркурщик.

Не стоило ей знать, что маршрут «окно — карниз — балкон» не самая опасная часть плана.

— Ну вот, порядок, даже дверь открыта, — он ободрил улыбкой Катю, тревожно прижимающую руки к груди. — Идите спать.

Она кивнула, улыбнулась и исчезла.

Дверь была, конечно, закрыта, но шпингалет выворачивался голыми руками без лишнего шума. Шостакович зазвучал отчетливей. Человека, который его слушал, в спальне не было. Степан взял прислоненный к кровати щит, пятка об носок скинул туфли и пошел, мягко ступая, из спальни в гостиную.

Любителем Шостаковича оказался Фёдоров. Дремал в кресле, откинув голову на спинку. Степан облегченно выдохнул, перехватил щит подмышку. Фёдоров как-то странно, тяжело повернул к нему голову.

— Здорово, — сказал он хрипло. — Извини, что без приглашения. Моя старуха меня выкинула.

Левой рукой он показывал Степану смартфон. На экране крупно светилось:

ПРОСЛУШКА.

Да ты же, небось, ее и установил, старый хрен.

— Только сейчас? — не удержался Степан.

— Долготерпелива она и многомилостива, — Фёдоров снова что-то набирал на смартфоне. Одной левой, положив аппаратик на колени. Правая бессильно лежала на подлокотнике. — Но любому терпению конец приходит.

ЩИТ ПРОВАЛЕН, — прочитал Степан.

— Не удивляюсь.

Шостакович доиграл, головка проигрывателя уехала обратно в гнездышко. Проигрыватель хозяевам попросту лень было выбрасывать, пластинки тоже. Степан снял квартиру во многом из-за него.

Он зажег торшер — и тут же погасил. Одного взгляда хватило. Фёдоров выглядел так, словно «его старуха» выкинула его по меньшей мере с шестого этажа.

Его сегодня пытались убить. И, судя по тому, сколько крови накапало под креслом, — почти преуспели.

Степан растерялся. Если бы Федоров мог обратиться в больницу, он бы уже обратился, и наверняка у него были знакомые врачи, которые сделали бы дело без лишних формальностей. Во всяком случае, у Степана таких знакомых не было точно. И квартирка на Тельмана — мягко говоря, не лучшее из укрытий в случае ухода в подполье. Оказать первую помощь сам он мог, и если Фёдорову нужно просто отлежаться, то пожалуйста, но…

Если за Фёдоровым идет ЩИТ, они будут здесь с минуты на минуту.

— Кто еще знает про вашу старуху?

ТЫ И Я.

— Только мои друзья.

— А мы друзья?

Фёдоров закряхтел, поднял себя из кресла, сделал неверный шаг вперед…

— Тебе решать.

Степан вытянул руку, чтобы подхватить его и дотащить до спальни, когда стекло брызнуло внутрь, и в тот же миг — кровь из груди Фёдорова, словно он был как-то связан с окном и взорвался с ним одновременно.

Снайпер выстрелил еще дважды и один раз попал — прежде чем Фёдоров колодой рухнул на пол. Степан схватил его за руку и выволок в коридор, где не было окон. И тут же под сильным ударом вылетела дверь, и с пистолетом наизготовку в квартиру впрыгнула соседка Катя.

 

— Почему вы покинули место происшествия?

Происшествия? Они так говорят, словно Фёдоров попал под грузовик…

— Преследовал убийцу.

— По чьему указанию?

— По собственному. На рефлексах. На адреналине.

— Почему упустили?

— У него была фора.

Дознаватель ЩИТа слегка завис. Степан ответил на незаданный вопрос:

— Он такой же, как я. Сила, рефлексы, скорость, подготовка… Протез вместо левой руки. Очень передовой протез, — подумал секунду. — Или какое-то передовое устройство, надетое на руку.

— Лицо разглядели?

— Маска и защитные очки. Волосы длинные, до плеч где-то. Чуть ниже меня…

— Одежда?

— Не рассмотрел. Чёрная.

Он хотел добавить: «За ботинки можно зацепиться — как и у меня, несерийные, по спецзаказу» — и прикусил язык.

Как у меня.

По спецзаказу.

— Зачем вы ездили в Израиль?

Дурацкий вопрос.

— Навещал Марию Телегину.

— С кем встречались в Яд ва-Шем?

— Какое отношение к делу это имеет?

— Отвечайте.

— Сынок, если ты грозно скажешь «Здесь вопросы задаем мы», я засмеюсь.

Дознаватель надулся, как шкурка на огне, но тут дверь открылась и вошел Рамат.

— Капитана вызывает Фирсов.

— Но мы еще не закончили!

— Ну так заканчивай тут, а мы к Фирсову.

Пятидесятый этаж. Верхотура. Святая святых. Отсюда открывался вид на весь Финский залив. С одной стороны рука шоссе уходила в Ижору, с другой — в Сестрорецк. Верфи отсюда было не видно, этот «лепесток» выходил окнами на «зеленую зону» — парк и тренировочный комплекс.

Снаружи «Трилистник» тоже был очень красив. Степан в целом не то чтобы не одобрял современную архитектуру, просто она требовала филигранного чувства пропорций. У большинства тех, кто загромоздил стеклянными коробками Питер и Москву, оно даже не ночевало. Но архитектор «Трилистника» свое дело знал. Степан много раз рисовал это здание в свободную минуту: оно было не просто красиво само по себе, от взгляда на него щемило внутри, потому что просыпались юношеские мечты о времени, когда все будут жить в таких зданиях, и не будет больше ни голода, ни нищеты…

Они часами бродили с Борькой вдоль Мойки, Пряжки, Фонтанки, воображая, как это будет выглядеть лет через сто. «А вот тут, — Борька показывал на серый „доходный дом”, — Будет Дворец Чистоты! Баня огромная, для всех! Воды горячей — залейся, и бассейн огромный посередине, как в римских термах. И все из белого мрамора!» Борька тяготел к неоклассицизму. Его воображение не выходило за пределы привычных представлений: камень, кирпич, дерево, металл. Вершиной прекрасного он полагал мраморную колоннаду. Главное, чтобы все было огромным. Просторным. Степан в этом его одобрял — в конце концов, он рос в соседней тесной комнатушке и жаждал простора, — но он мечтал смелее. Он жадно впитывал сведения о новых металлах — титан, бериллий, вибраний… Небьющееся стекло, сверхлегкая и сверхпрочная керамика, живые деревья, растущие по воле садовника в нужном направлении, формирующие стволами стены, а кронами — кровли, почему нет? Он рисовал здания, прозрачные и легкие, как перистые облака, причудливые, как ледяные дворцы под водостоком, здания-атоллы, здания-деревья, здания-волны… Сопромат не отягощал его фантазию, под карандашом на тетрадном листе вырастали города, сотканные из жизни и света. «Слушай, а как же в этом доме люди-то жить будут? Тут же все нараспашку!» — восклицал Борька. Степан смеялся. Это будет новый мир и новые люди, говорил он, им нечего будет скрывать друг от друга. «Что, и оправляться при всех?» — Борька склонял свой лобешник, похожий на Александровский форт. «И с женщинами… жить… тоже?» Умел Борька сшибить с небес на землю.

Кабинет Фирсова был почти как мечта юного Степана: открыт с трех сторон, видны и переговорная, и зал Мирового совета безопасности, и коридор, и лифт, ну вот только что сортир закрыт. А так, в целом — ну просто кабинет кристально честного человека, которому нечего скрывать. Так что Степан еще из коридора разглядел знакомое лицо.

Александр Ревко.

— Товарищ генерал, — Степан прикрыл за собой дверь. Как все-таки выручает звание: Степан уже почти ко всему привык в этом дивном новом мире, но выдавить из себя «господин» — нет, даже не просите.

Формально они оба были гражданскими: Фирсов ушел в отставку из ГРУ пятнадцать лет назад, Рогов выбыл по причине смерти. Но отставные военные имеют право называть друг друга по званию.

— Товарищ капитан, — Фирсов протянул руку для пожатия. — Позвольте представить…

— Да мы знакомы, — Ревко встал, улыбаясь. Тоже протянул руку. — Спасибо, что выполнили мою просьбу.

Степан осторожно коснулся пальцами его пальцев, обозначил пожатие.

— Как прошло?

— Тяжелый у вашего друга характер, — все с той же улыбкой Ревко сел.

— Да, водится за ним, — Степан сел напротив за стеклянный столик.

На столике лежали старые фотоснимки: Фёдоров и Фирсов… Фёдоров и Ревко… Фирсов, Фёдоров и Ревко втроём. Самолёты, вертолёты, камуфляж, автоматы, пыльные склоны под выжаренным добела небом…

— Афганистан?

— Да, — кивнул Фирсов. Показал другую карточку, с морским побережьем. — Ангола. Мозамбик. Чечня. Где наша не пропадала, а своё добывала.

Так. Теперь у нас тут утро воспоминаний, что ли?

— Вы извините за этого болвана, Степан Тимофеевич, — Фирсов указал большим пальцем вниз, словно римский император, приговаривающий гладиатора к смерти. — Ревность не по разуму.

— Бывает.

— Вы, наверное, теряетесь в догадках, что я здесь делаю, — сказал Ревко. — Я здесь как представитель Президента России. Полковник Фёдоров… был не тот человек, чью смерть можно не заметить. И в связи с его смертью, к сожалению, возникли вопросы… тяжёлые вопросы, капитан.

— Я слушаю.

— Пока ты разделял скорбь еврейского народа, — сказал Фирсов, — индийцы поймали и передали нам Батрока. Он заговорил. Оказывается, его наняли для этой работы. Объяснили дело так: своим орлам он должен был рассказать про выкуп, а на деле завести пусковую установку в территориальные воды Индии. Чтоб их там накрыли, с треском и скандалом. После чего они сбегают и получают свою плату. Мы проследили, откуда пришел задаток. Концы привели сюда, в Питер.

— Мы с Николаем, — сказал Ревко, — жили на Петроградской стороне, на Чкаловском. Он в семнадцатом доме, я в девятнадцатом. Последний, до кого проследили деньги — Крячковская Вера Анатольевна, улица Лахтинская, 32. Это фактически одно строение с девятнадцатым. Другое крыло. И Вере Анатольевна действительно там жила. Наша с Колей первая учительница.

Выдерживают паузу. Дают мне время переварить и воспылать благородным гневом.

— Ты вроде не очень и удивлен, — сказал Фирсов.

…Я уже два года в ЩИТе. Привык не удивляться.

— Вы забываете, что я и в ту войну служил в частях, где не принято идти в лобовую атаку, крича «Ура!». Всякое бывало.

— Да, отчеты полковника Филиппенко поинтересней любого романа, — Фирсов прищурился. — Ну а все-таки, почему Фёдоров пришел именно к тебе?

— Не знаю.

…Из ладони в ладонь переходит липкая и горячая от крови флешка. «Никому не доверяй» — выплескивается алыми сгустками сквозь стиснутые зубы. А потом Фёдоров теряет сознание и уже больше не приходит в себя.

— Меня не было весь день. Он мог спрятать в квартире что угодно. Я уверен, что вы уже ищете. Если это попытка задержать меня на время обыска, так и скажите. Все равно собирался идти спать в гостиницу. Мне еще с хозяевами квартиры объясняться…

— Мы ищем, ищем, не волнуйся. Значит, Фёдоров тебе ничего не передавал?

— Ваша девочка всё видела. Она же ваша девочка? Её хоть Катей зовут?

— Розой её зовут, — усмехнулся Фирсов. — Нормальная такая еврейская Розочка, которой хотелось поиграть в разведчицу. Ну, за неё двоюродная бабушка очень попросила, Фёдоров её и пристроил на тёплое место: тебя пасти. Знал, что ты у нас лыцарь, девочку, если что, в обиду не дашь. А оно вон как обернулось…

Он присмотрелся к лицу Степана.

— Что, не знал? Она внучатая племянница Марии Телегиной. Роза Шарон ее настоящее имя. Ты что, сам не рассмотрел?

Роза Шарон… Кажется, так по-английски называется гибискус…

— Видишь, за какого Ваньку держал тебя Фёдоров. У нее же пятая графа на лбу написана.

Когда они научились обращать внимание на пятую графу? И зачем?

Степан поднялся. Закинул щит за спину.

— Ну вот и ответ на ваш вопрос. Он пришел ко мне, потому что держал меня за Ваньку. Которому можно любую лапшу повесить на уши, а он перевяжет, не сдаст и ни о чем не спросит. По-моему, это очевидно. Я могу идти?

Ревко и Фирсов переглянулись.

— Можешь, — сказал Фирсов. Но когда Степан открыл стеклянные двери, окликнул: — Капитан!

Степан обернулся.

— Николай был тот ещё жучара, — сказал Фирсов. — Но он был моим другом. И если кто-то помешает мне добраться до убийц, он сильно пожалеет. Ясно?

— Так точно, — Степан коротко кивнул и зашагал к лифту.

 

Если бы к этому дню попросили подобрать эпиграф, Степан без колебаний сказал бы «Я знал, что будет плохо, но не знал, что так скоро». И песня ему не нравилась, и певец, и непонятно было, от чего Наташа в таком восторге (Степан подозревал, что он просто не того пола), но вот к данной ситуации — умри, Денис, лучше эпиграфа не подберешь.

То, что сказал Фирсов, можно было считать честным предупреждением. Но что его будут брать прямо тут, в лифте, почти не сходя с места — это было уже как-то… неприлично.

Да ну, подумал он, увидев на бедре Рамата станнер, которого десять минут назад не было. С Раматом были двое из его отделения. На сороковом этаже вошли еще четверо, двое притворялись конторскими крысами, двоим притворяться смысла не было, Степан знал их в лицо. У «конторских» были в руках чемоданчики. Сами чемоданчики разные, а ручки одинаковые. На тридцать втором в лифт шагнул Колесов с двумя откровенными шкафами из внутренней охраны.

Десятеро. Ну хотя бы уважают.

Когда двери лифта закрылись, он не удержался и спросил в напряженный затылок Колесова:

— Ну, чего стоим? Кого ждем?

В лифте тут же стало очень тесно. Потом лифт получил некоторые повреждения обшивки и остекления. Потом Степан окончательно испортил подъемный механизм. И в довершение всего вынес стену и лифта, и лифтовой шахты, а также проломил крышу фойе.

«Если по итогам всего этого останусь жив, расскажу Ариадне, что в список глупостей вошел прыжок с двадцатого этажа на грунт. Ну, сначала на стеклянную крышу, потом на грунт. И я даже ничего себе не сломал».

Часом позже, в электричке до Питера он вспомнил книгу, одну из подсунутых Антоном: «Трудно быть богом». Книга совершенно не понравилась: там парень, страшно сосредоточенный на себе и своей моральной чистоте, довольно бездарно разыскивал одного средневекового ученого, которого даже не знал в лицо, хотя они там все носили видеопередатчики и коллега мог бы передать ему изображение и предотвратить большую беду, случившуюся по большой глупости космических доброхотов. Но книга не поэтому вспомнилась, а потому, что там какой-то не то отец, не то брат послал за этим космическим доброхотом «не самых умелых бойцов, а самых толстых и сильных. И он оказался прав. Несколько вывихнутых рук, несколько отдавленных шей, выбитые зубы не в счет… и вот вы здесь! А ведь вы не могли не знать, что деретесь за свою жизнь…»

 

Ребята, которые пришли за Степаном, этой книги не читали, наверное. Если бы девятеро его тупо зажали, как в школе на переменах любили развлекаться, а десятый со всей силы лупил его же щитом по голове — они бы добились, чего хотели и принесли его Фирсову на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой. Но ребята были выше такой примитивщины, они знали каратэ и кун-фу, они били в болевые точки и совали ему в бока станнеры, и слишком поздно сообразили, что через его болевой порог надо прыгать с шестом, если хочешь добиться чего-то большего, чем «ой».

 

Форму он бросил в Сестрорецке. Сунул в мусорный бак. Мотоцикл оставил неподалеку. Одежду украл в сауне спортивного зала, до Питера добрался маршрутками. Походил вокруг больницы, где умер Фёдоров, ничего подозрительного не увидел и решился, вошел. Поднялся на этаж реанимации, подошел к вендинговой машине, где спрятал флешку…

Живот свело. Жвачки «Хубба-Бубба», ряд которой послужил тайником, просто не было.

— Тебе какая больше нравится: малиновая или клубнично-банановая? — Наташа, выступив из-за его спины, выдула и лопнула ароматный розовый пузырь.

 

— М-м-хмхм-хмхм, — пропела Наташа, не разжимая губ. — Какая нехорошая непослушная девочка…

Степан приоткрыл глаза. Оторвать голову от диванной подушки пока что не хватало воли.

— Что там, в конце концов?

— Там алгоритм, который упорно пытается выйти в интернет и очень огорчается, что я ему не даю. А я ему не дам, нас быстро накроют.

— А без этого ты не можешь его… как это называется… хакнуть?

— М-м, нет. Строго говоря, его не нужно хакать. Давай я тебе расскажу, что это за штука, а ты спрашивай, если непонятно.

Степан кивнул и снова прикрыл глаза.

— Эта прога, которую я украла на корабле, выглядит как часть нашего штатного программного обеспечения. И работает только под нашей штатной операционной системой. С любого компа, не принадлежащего ЩИТу и не несущего нашей операционной системы, она просто не запустится.

— У тебя она запускается? Или у тебя нет штатного софта?

— У меня есть его эмулятор. По идее, она должна если не запуститься, то хотя бы дать мне посмотреть, что там внутри. Но она требует пароль.

— А пароля у тебя нет.

— Самое забавное, что пароль у меня есть.

По голосу он понял, что Наташа улыбается, открыл глаза — правда, улыбается.

— Люди поступают очень смешно иногда. Например, придумывают сложный шестнадцатизначный пароль, а потом лепят его стикером под стол, чтобы не забыть. Я украла пароль, и программа его приняла. Но чтобы это нам помогло, так нет. Программе мало эмулятора, она пищит-хочет установиться на полноценную операционную систему ЩИТа.

— И… что теперь делать?

Наташа сложила пальцы «домиком».

— Первый вариант: мы покупаем совершенно чистый комп, садимся в место с халявным вайфаем, я скачиваю с сервера операционку и мы смотрим, что программа сделает, когда на эту операционку встанет. Главный недостаток этого плана — как только я начинаю качать ПО, из Кронштадта за нами высылают бригаду. Если я не пойму, что почем, пока бригада доедет, нам придется бросить комп и бежать.

— Главный недостаток этого плана в том, что у меня нет денег на новый комп.

— Степан… — Наташа склонила голову набок. — Ну что ты как маленький. Это кукушка, тут есть заначка, на комп нам хватит. Нам на автомобиль хватит, раз на то пошло, просто нельзя светиться и покупать его в Питере. И это безопасней, чем план Б.

— Я так понимаю, план Б состоит в том, чтобы вломиться к тому, у кого стоит нужный софт?

— Молодец.

— «Трилистник» — не вариант. Где еще?

— Квартира Фёдорова. Квартира Фирсова. Начальники отделов. И еще одно место… — Наташа показала на телефоне гугл-карту.

— В Волхове есть одна шараш-монтаж контора, называется «Мортранспроект». Часть ПО для «гелиосов» писали они. Ну то есть, на самом деле это местный филиал ЩИТа, который нанимает для нас мелких субподрядчиков, чтобы правая рука не знала про левую и чтобы в срок выполнить проект, который без аутсорсеров никак в срок не выполнишь. Вот там наверняка установлена операционка, там не такая плотная охрана, как здесь и самое главное — там у нас будет больший люфт по времени.

Наташа замолчала и посмотрела на Степана испытующе.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я принимал решение?

— Ты старше по званию, — дурашливо сказала она. Потом добавила серьезно: — Фёдоров пришел к тебе, а не ко мне.

— Ну и зря. Шпион из меня — как из сама-знаешь-чего пуля.

— Если он пришел к тебе, а не ко мне, значит, ему нужен был солдат, а не шпион.

Степан поморщился.

— Солдат из меня в последнее время тоже ещё тот. Ты была на платформе. Ты знаешь, какой чепухи я напорол. Кстати, извини.

— Кстати, не за что. Время от времени всех несёт. Если ты это за собой заметил, значит, ты в адеквате.

— Не уверен.

— Степан, вспомни двенадцатый год. Просто вспомни. Ты был такой потерянный, просто жалко смотреть. Антон по тебе оттаптывался как хотел. Но именно ты голыми руками вскрыл наш арсенал и вывалил перед всеми винтовку «Гидры».

— А он вцепился в ядерную ракету и бросился вместе с ней в портал… Кстати об Антоне. Можно я воспользуюсь скайпом? Или это нас выдаст?

— S'il vous plaît, — Наташа вынула флешку, отключила «самолетный режим», положила нетбук ему на живот. — Не выдаст. У скайпа отличные протоколы безопасности.

И ушла на кухню.

Степан залогинился. Скайп Антона показывал «Не в сети», на строчку «Ф убит будь в Питере ASAP» никто не ответил. Степан чертыхнулся и разлогинился, вернул нетбук на стол и тоже пошел на кухню.

Вот почему, Ариадна Сергеевна, я не могу доверять Антону полностью.

Что он меня не сдаст — я верю. А вот что он в нужный момент будет не за границей, не в кабаке, не в деловой поездке на другом конце света, не по уши в новой компьютерной игре, не в одной из своих партизанских вылазок, трезвым…

— Ты уверен, что звать Старкова на помощь — хорошая идея?

— Мне больше некого звать. Да он пока и не откликается, — чай настоялся до мутной крепости, Степан бахнул в него пять ложек сахару. Мышцы требовали быстрых углеводов так, будто у них был свой профсоюз.

— А там, на корабле, — что делала эта программа?

— Загружалась на спутник.

— Наташа…

— Один из наших спутников связи «Аргус». Сделан отчасти в Канаде, отчасти в Украине… на старковском заводе, кстати, так что, может быть, ты и прав, Старков сумеет ломануть его протокол, если, конечно, откликнется. Степан, я не техник. Не настолько. Может, эта программа шифрует нашу связь. Или дешифрует. Или показывает мультики…

— Фёдоров пошел на должностное преступление, а потом отдал жизнь, чтобы передать ее нам. Вряд ли она показывает мультики.

— Ты веришь Фирсову? О том, что Фёдоров стоял за пиратами?

Степан слегка покусал нижнюю губу.

— Да. Его убили, потому что он узнал то, что не должен был знать. Он, с его допуском. Не должен был чего-то знать.

— Кстати о допуске: еще один должностной проступок он совершил, чтобы показать тебе проект «Озарение». Почему на него вдруг напала откровенность?

— До старта проекта считанные дни. Все и так бы все скоро узнали.

— Вот именно, считанные дни.

Степан выругал себя за скверную соображаловку.

— Мне эта программа уже не нравится.

— Ты как еврейская мама, — улыбнулась Наташа. — «Сынок, ты с ней еще не знаком, а она мне уже не нравится».

— Я помню тридцатые, Наташа. Я видел это все вблизи. Усатый бы три дня танцевал, если бы получил «Озарение».

Наташа медлила с ответом, смотрела исподлобья, поигрывая ложечкой.

— Ты для Фёдорова был выносной совестью, — сказала наконец.

— Это уже не имеет значения, — хотя, конечно, лучше бы Фёдоров свою, встроенную, не износил до дыр. — Чёрт подери, я всерьёз беспокоюсь за Антона.

— Беспокойся о тех, кого за ним пошлют.

— Наташа, Фёдоров был крут, как девятый вал. А за ним послали парня с железной рукой, в ботиночках, пошитых по тому же лекалу, что и мои. И этот парень мне вернул щит с таким процентом, что я на два метра отлетел. Зимний он солдат, осенний или еще какой — его послали из нашей конторы. И если его пошлют за Антоном, Антон может не справиться. А он ставил на эти «гелиосы» двигатели и наверняка что-то знает.

— Так, — Наташа встала. — Хватит страдать. Сейчас раздобудем телефон и попробуем позвонить. Ты вроде как помнишь его номер наизусть.

 

«Раздобудем» — это был такой эвфемизм для «украдем», но снявши голову, по волосам не плачут, а Наташа после нескольких безуспешных попыток вернула телефон девушке, обедавшей в кафе с подругой, и та рассыпалась в благодарностях за возвращение «оброненного» аппарата.

Степан не имел морального права сказать ни слова по этому поводу, потому что сам в это время занимался угоном машины. За оправдание не могли сойти ни экстренные обстоятельства, ни тот факт, что машину Ната охарактеризовала как «ведро с гайками».

— На всем остальном была сигнализация, — буркнул Степан.

— Нет, ничего, — успокоила Наташа. — Так даже лучше, нам важней затеряться, чем завести себе крутые колеса.

Степан поморщился.

— Напомни, почему мы не можем поехать в Волхов автобусом?

— Потому что если ты угонишь автобус, твоя совесть тебя вообще прикончит.

Степан не знал, что ответить, поэтому сказал:

— Забери ногу с панели.

…План А пошел именно так, как думал Степан — то есть, провалился полностью. Они купили в большом торговом центре недорогой ноут, тут же засели в известной Наташе забегаловке, где ловился вай-фай, и Наташа сначала качнула софт, а потом вставила флешку.

Рамат и компания появились в торговом центре через одиннадцать минут. Значит, даже не из Сестрорецка ехали, в Питере ждали.

— Скажи, если бы перед тобой стоял выбор: еще раз угнать машину или еще раз поцеловать меня, чтобы ты выбрал?

Правильный ответ нужно было выпалить сразу же, но он порождал такую цепочку… ассоциаций, что Степан запоздал секунды на две, ну и, конечно же, вышло неискренне:

— Конечно, поцеловать тебя.

— Что, так плохо было? — развеселилась Наташа.

— Хорошо. Слишком хорошо.

…Настолько хорошо, что одно воспоминание об этом вызвало немедленную реакцию, с которой Степан справился, только полностью сосредоточившись на дороге.

Служебный поцелуй. В конспиративных целях. Японский городовой.

Они чуть не лицом к лицу налетели на Рамата, когда спускались на эскалаторе со второго этажа. Наташа мгновенно развернулась спиной к движению и впилась Степану в губы. Он тут же подтянул ее к себе и слегка прижал, чтобы Рамат и его люди не разглядели их лиц. Не верил, что сработает. Думал, придется драться. Ну это же совсем детский трюк, его тысячи раз в кино показывали!

…Рамат, восточный человек, отвернулся и старательно смотрел в сторону, пока они не разминулись. А разминулись они на каких-то полметра. Невероятно.

Честно говоря, Степан на эти несколько секунд начисто забыл о Рамате.

И вообще обо всем на свете.

Потому что получилось совсем не служебно и не конспиративно.

Он думал, что будет, ну, как два года назад, когда Москва очень буйно отмечала освобождение от инопланетных захватчиков и Степану несколько раз приходилось буквально стряхивать с себя девиц, чьи умелые губы и упругие груди не будили в нем абсолютно ничего. Антону нравилось их науськивать: а вот перед вами человек, который с сорок пятого года не целовался, кто хочет разморозить снежную королеву, девочки? Когда одна из этих пигалиц оказалась несовершеннолетней, Степан чуть не набил Антону морду. Полина выручила, набила первая.

В общем, Степан искренне считал, что у него, похоже, в самом деле отмерзли все… интересы. И не ожидал подвоха от служебного конспиративного поцелуя со старым боевым товарищем.

— Если не хочешь, чтоб я разбил машину, не напоминай.

— Это все адреналин, — Наташа подмигнула.

Степан не стал спорить, хотя подозревал совсем другие гормоны.

Самое обидное — что из вылазки вышел пшик. Наташа получила только подтверждение своих догадок: это протокол связи спутника с «гелиосами». Программа, загрузившись на спутник, должна была заменить собой другой протокол связи, но не было времени сравнить эти два варианта и понять, в чем отличие. Все, что она успела увидеть — новая программа длинней.

Значит, надо ехать в Волхов. И они поехали.

В Волхове он не был с войны.

В Украину съездил, на место своей первой вылазки. В Австрию, где Борька погиб — оставил цветы на мосту. В Германию, где стартовал с Рюгена в свой последний полет. А в Волхов не ездил никогда. Категорически не хотелось. Настолько не хотелось, что из-за этого он и принял сначала план А. Наташа давала указания по навигатору, но он не слушал. Он и так знал, куда ехать. Единственное, чему удивился — насколько ничего не изменилось в этом месте. Все тот же кирпичный забор, обвитый колючкой по верху, все те же ржавого цвета трехэтажные корпуса за ним, вот только тогда здесь было полно охраны, два кольца по периметру, с собаками. А сейчас пусто, тихо, мертво.

— Я как-то думала, что будет… многолюдней, — Наташа с недоверием повела вокруг своим смартфоном, который умел разное, в том числе и видеть в инфракрасном диапазоне. — Интересно, что тут делают?

— Не знаю, — сказал Степан, прикидывая, где этот забор лучше штурмовать. — Я знаю, что тут делали раньше.

— ? — Наташа склонила голову.

— Меня.

Они оставили машину в километре от «шараш-монтаж конторы» во дворе на одной из улочек, уставленных пятиэтажками. Дождались темноты. Долгий северный день никак не хотел заканчиваться.

— Ты думаешь о том же, что и я? — Наташа снова достала фруктовую жвачку. Чтобы добраться до флешки, ей пришлось набить этой жвачкой карманы доверху.

— Они должны ждать нас тут. По меньшей мере, выехать за нами. Но никто не пришел и никто не ждет. Значит, ловушка внутри.

— Что делаем?

— Да с вариантами как-то негусто: идти или не идти.

Наташа засмеялась.

В сумерках они добрались до стены. Наташа примерилась к столбу ограждения, на котором колючки не было.

— Девочке нужен толчок, — явно цитата, хотя Степан не знал, откуда. Улыбнулся, принял упор, подставил колено и щит. Как тогда, в Москве — короткий разбег, два удара сильных легких ног — и Наташа уже наверху. Степан бросил ей щит, подпрыгнул сам, подтянулся на руках…

Как-то просто. Слишком просто.

— Ну-ка, кинь хозяйским глазом, что тут и где искать?

Степан осмотрелся…

— Вон того бункера не было.

Это, конечно, само по себе ничего не значило, но…

— Пошли.

У входа в бункер Наташа засомневалась.

— Это заброшка. Смотри, трава как проросла, так ее никто и не тревожил. И замок, — она провела пальцами, — покрыт пылью. Что бы мы ни искали — это не здесь.

— Это здесь, — Степан снес замок ударом щита. Наташа закатила глаза, но не возразила.

Степан не знал, откуда он знает, что именно здесь их ждут ответы. Шестое чувство, электризующий холодный ток вдоль хребта. Место, куда они спускались, было пещерой дракона, и дракон не умер. Он просто спал. Степан слышал его холодное, отдающее плесенью дыхание, спускаясь по ступеням.

— Ну ладно, — сказала Наташа тоном, говорившим больше, чем слова: хочешь быть идиотом — будь. Подсветила фонариком смартфона.

Первым их встретил не дракон. Первой их встретила принцесса.

Портрет Маши попал в луч света совершенно неожиданно, Степан даже вздрогнул, полсекунды казалось, что это не фотография.

Маша была здесь на десять лет старше, чем он ее помнил, и была она… потрясающей. К тридцати годам она просто расцвела — несмотря на все, через что ей пришлось пройти.

«Я прожила свою жизнь, — она это сказала чуть больше суток назад. — Как жаль, что ты не прожил свою…»

— Это отец Антона, — Наташа перевела луч на соседний портрет. Действительно, с него улыбался Георгий — уже с проседью в усах, с морщинами над переносицей.

«Ну что, Стецько? Готов к черту в зубы?»

— А кто эта женщина? — спросила Наташа.

— Сквозняк, — сказал вместо ответа Степан. — За этой стеной что-то есть.

Они прошли через контору, занимавшую в бункере верхний этаж. В конторе было пусто, от застарелой пыли свербело в носу, о чем Наташа не замедлила сообщить. Степан прошагал к пустым стальным стеллажам и сдвинул их с места не без труда.

За стеллажами был выход на лестницу. Восемь пролетов вниз.

Дракон ждал.

Ни малейших признаков засады. Никаких следов на запыленном полу. Они были первыми, кто спускался по этой лестнице за… самое меньшее год.

И все же Степан точно знал, что они не одни.

Внизу лестницы был коридор, в конце — незапертая дверь. Наташа высветила на стене рубильник, повернула — подземелье наполнилось тихим жужжанием и бледным светом ртутных ламп.

Огромный зал размером с футбольное поле заставлен был чем-то вроде железных пианино — Степан не знал, с чем еще сравнить эти штуки. От пола до потолка, сплошняком. Некоторые оснащены магнитными лентами и проигрывающими головками, некоторые — запыленными серыми экранами, но большинство — просто металлические коробки, соединенные проводами. Спящие лампочки на панелях хранили неизвестное Степану назначение и смысл. Некоторые тускло горели — техника дремала, но вполглаза, готовая в любой момент заработать.

— Что это? — Степан снова оказался вне времени.

— Компьютеры. Очень старые. Древние.

Ага, наверное, те самые, о которых говорил Антон — самые большие в мире микросхемы.

— Эти, как их… еэски?

Наташа засмеялась.

— Пять Э двести шестьдесят один. Лучшая на то время советская машина. Последние из них работали до двухтысячного года. И здесь их… сотни.

Наташа подошла к единственному месту, которое чем-то напоминало уже знакомые Степану компьютеры: экран, клавиатура, устройство, к которому можно подсоединить флешку… Оно выбивалось из общего ряда, оно было из этого времени. Наташа достала из кармана флешку, вопросительно оглянулась.

— Давай, — сказал Степан.

Наташа вставила флешку, и зал наполнился гулом, скрипом, шелестом, щелчками, жужжанием — эта древняя техника не умела работать тихо. Замигали лампочки, завертелись магнитные катушки, и нечеловеческий железный голос проговорил:

— Рогов, Степан Тимофеевич. Тысяча девятьсот восемнадцатый год рождения. Романова Наталья Альяновна, тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят второй год рождения.

Дракон проснулся.

— Программа? — вырвалось у Наташи.

— Я не программа, фройляйн. Хотя не есть и тем человеком, которого капитан Рогов взял в плен в сорок пятом году. Но есть.

Серебристый экран показал лицо, которое Степан надеялся никогда в жизни не увидеть. Этот человек не стоил Бориса ни в каком смысле, но за него пришлось заплатить Борисом, хотя бы и против воли.

Видимо, Степана изрядно перекосило — Наташа всерьез забеспокоилась:

— Ты его знаешь?

— Да так, — нарочито небрежно бросил он. — Фриц один. Нацист, садист, притворялся ученым, работал на «Гидру».

— Я не Фриц! — решительно возразил голос. — Меня не зовут Фридрихом и я не германский гражданин, а германоязычный швейцарец. Это раз. Я никогда не был нацистом, не разделял идеологии нацизма и не состоял в НСДАП. Это два. Я не садист, мне не доставляют удовольствия муки людей. Это три. И я был и есть ученым. Это четыре. Во всем, что вы сказали, капитан, есть лишь одно слово правды: я работал на «Гидру». К вашим услугам, фройляйн, доктор Арним Зола.

Степан читал «Хоббита». Он знал, что разговаривать с драконами — опасное занятие. Но они пришли сюда ради ответов на вопросы. А это означало разговор…

— Арним Зола давно должен был умереть от старости, — сказал он.

— Как и вы, капитан. Но наука творит подлинные чудеса, не так ли? — Карикатурный немецкий акцент как смыло. — Мы оба умерли и воскресли: вы все тем же молодым идеалистом, я — мощным разумом в металлической оболочке. В отличие от вас, мне не за что любить свое тело. Я никогда не цеплялся за него. Особенно после смертельного диагноза. То, что вас окружает — мой мозг. Не правда ли, он великолепен?

— Такому великолепному мозгу могли бы подыскать носитель получше, — кажется, Наташа тоже читала «Хоббита». — Что-то более… современное. Достойное вас.

— И более совместимое с банальным ПК, чтобы меня при желании мог взломать любопытный вроде вас? Нет, фройляйн. Мне хорошо как есть, даже это устройство для подключения флеш-памяти я принял только как необходимый компромисс.

— Для чего? — вкрадчиво поинтересовалась Наташа. — Что на нем?

Оказывается, железные драконы тоже умеют смеяться.

— Как вы нетерпеливы, фройляйн! Почти на грани невоспитанности. А что если я откажусь отвечать? Думаете, что сможете заставить меня?

— Я вас попрошу, — Наташа послала в глаз-видеокамеру самую бронебойную из своих улыбок. — Вежливо. Ну же, доктор Зола, вы сидите тут, скучаете, к вам по меньшей мере с зимы никто не заходил. Неужели вам не хочется поговорить?

— У меня есть интернет и все время мира, — сообщил дракон. — Я свободен от телесных потребностей, надо мной не властны ни страх, ни подкуп, ни ваши жалкие попытки меня очаровать. Я знаю о вас все, фройляйн. И вы как собеседник мне не интересны. Капитан — другое дело. Он, конечно, тоже весьма примитивный экземпляр, но мы с ним разделяем хотя бы прошлое. Привет вам от друга, капитан. От друзей. Мы с Григорием много часов провели вместе. Не будь он так привязан к примитивным телесным удовольствиям, вы бы могли с ним встретиться сейчас. Но он отказался оцифровывать свой разум. Какая потеря. Как жаль было посылать за ним Зимнего солдата. Впрочем, у Григория получилось реплицировать свой интеллект биологически. Редчайшая удача. Обычно на детях гениев природа отдыхает, но из всех правил бывают исключения. Антон Старков — безусловный гений. И я очень рад, что он с нами.

Степан почувствовал себя так, словно змею проглотил. Довольно крупного полоза. Целиком.

— С вами? Это с кем?

— С «Гидрой».

— Нет вашей «Гидры». Сгорела вся.

— Отруби одну голову — вырастут две, — человечек на экране раздвоился. — Как вы могли забыть, капитан? Ведь для вас это все было совсем недавно.

— Ты врешь, — полоз в животе шевелился, свивая кольца.

— Неужели? Вспомните, что творилось последние годы. То, что началось в марте, даже вы не могли не заметить. Хоть я и не ожидал, что вы быстро сделаете выводы. «Гидра» была здесь все эти годы. Какая ирония: именно вы посеяли здесь ее семя, когда привели меня на поводке. Именно вы помогли возродить то, с чем так яростно боролись. Наше поколение допустило одну ошибку: мы решили, что человечество уже насытилось свободой и готово отдать ее ради порядка. Вы не задавались вопросом, как вышло, что тираноборцы России и Германии возвели на трон еще худших тиранов? Свобода утомляет. Мы поняли, что нужно дать людям насладиться ею. Устать от нее как следует. Устать от хаоса и террора. Все эти цветные революции подготовили нам благодатную почву. И вот мы выросли и пустили корни. Весьма крепкие. Спасибо вам, капитан. Большое спасибо.

— Ты врёшь, — Степан понимал, что Зола тянет время, наверняка сюда уже бегут, летят, мчатся на всех парах Рамат и Колесов с командой, но нужно же узнать, что на чёртовой флешке! Нужно чем-то зацепить дракона и заставить болтать о деле… Степан посмотрел на Наташу.

— Бежим, — сказала Наташа. — Он заговаривает нам зубы.

— У вас сорок секунд, чтобы уйти от ракет, — сказал Зола. — Удачи.

— Я поставлю на то, что бункер выдержит попадание ракеты, — Степан вернул себе хладнокровие.

— О да, — радушно согласился Зола. — Но первая проложит дорогу второй. Третья будет нести кумулятивный заряд. А его вы ждали? Команды захвата? Вы больше не нужны им живыми.

— Система охлаждения! — Наташа показала на решетки в полу.

Степан выдернул ближайшую и запустил ею в экран. Зеленый человечек погас, но голос остался.

— Вы только продлеваете агонию, капитан. Вам лучше было умереть славной смертью там, во льдах. Или на улицах Москвы, сражаясь с пришельцами. Признайте, вы искали смерти всю жизнь.

Они с Наташей уже ползли по туннелям охладителя, когда взорвалась первая ракета. Степан ее не услышал — почувствовал: земля дрогнула, треснул бетон и посыпалась пыль.

Второй взрыв накрыл волной оглушительного звука. Наташа потянула куда-то вниз, и оба они со всплеском обрушились в воду, больно стукнувшись по дороге о лопасть огромного вентилятора. Волна пламени прошла над их головами, ударилась и разбилась о толщу воды. В его свете Степан увидел, как Наташа уходит вниз, вниз, медленно и беспомощно скользит, раскинув руки, и падает на заиленное дно.

 

— У меня почему-то вся спина ободрана.

— Извини. Там было одно узкое место, я тащил тебя за ноги.

Наташа нервно рассмеялась.

— Знаешь, есть очень неприличная частушка…

— Знаю. Не надо.

Впрочем, неприличная частушка про королеву красоты — еще не худшая культурная отсылка, Степану в этих туннелях все время лез в голову «Жерминаль»…

— Ползти можешь?

— Не пробовала… могу.

— Тогда поползли.

По меньшей мере было понятно, куда ползти. Над головами в развалинах все еще бушевало пламя, и ток воздуха показывал, где может быть выход на поверхность.

Чтобы охлаждать электронный супермозг Арнима Золы, под ним построили грандиозную систему с большим резервуаром воды и просторными воздухозаборниками. Это и спасло им жизнь: они не сгорели и не задохнулись, когда пламя выжрало весь кислород в бункере. Если впереди есть отверстие хотя бы размером с кошачий лаз, его можно будет расширить и выбраться. Так что Степан полз вперед и гнал из головы настырный «Жерминаль».

Сто с небольшим метров до реки, куда сливали отработанную воду, они преодолевали до самого утра, большую часть времени убив на разгребание завалов. В узких туннелях невозможно было развернуться вдвоем, он передавал Наташе назад один камень за другим, а потом они перебирались через завал — и через десяток метров упирались в следующий…

Все бы ничего, но у Степана были серьезные проблемы с тесными темными помещениями. Он почти сутки провел в «железной деве», это сказалось. Обычно оно не мешало, потому что Степан просто не лазал в тесные темные помещения. Но из этого туннеля просто деваться было некуда, кроме как вперед.

Когда они, уже выйдя к реке, уперлись в решетку, Степан закусил рукав, чтобы не закричать. Спокойно! Ты высадишь эту решетку с одного удара! Спокойно!

— Знаешь, есть такой польский фильм — «Канал»…

— Просто заткнись и дай мне упор в спину!

Ну, с двух… С трех!

— Вот так, — обессиленный, он откинулся на подпираемый Наташей щит и закрыл глаза. — Хороший фильм. Только слишком печальный.

В серых предрассветных сумерках они попытались привести себя в порядок. Получилось плохо.

— Знаешь, если нас застопит патруль, мы ничего, решительно ничего не сможем им объяснить.

— У нас машина в угоне, — напомнил Степан.

В одном Зола сто процентов наврал: ему отчаянно, бешено хотелось жить.

В чем он наврал еще? Полоз в животе ожил и снова принялся свиваться кольцами. «Гидра» и «Щит». «Гидра» и Антон. Ревко и Антон…

— Кэп, — Наташа положила ему руку на плечо. — Задача номер раз: добраться до Питера.

 

…Задача номер два: найти в Питере место, где можно помыться и передохнуть.

Задача номер три: найти Ревко и выбить из него правду. Почему Ревко? А потому что у него в Питере отдельный офис, за остальными нужно ломиться в «Трилистник».

Задача номер четыре… неясна. Слонов нужно отстреливать по мере поступления, как шутит Антон.

Антон…

Полоз никуда не делся, так и ползает в животе.

Сосредоточимся на задаче номер два.

Гостиница — вариант, но самый-самый крайний. Фальшивый паспорт есть только у Наташи, а ободранный вид внушает подозрения.

— Есть небрезгливые люди, сдающие квартиры почасово и посуточно, — сказала Наташа. — Но мы выглядим как два бомжа, и лучше сначала позвонить по объявлению…

— Погоди. Кажется, я придумал, — Степан свернул на Большевиков, оттуда на Дыбенко. Там оставили машину и пешком пошли через два квартала и парк Строителей.

Саня жил в новостройке на Подвойского. Степан даже не удивился, когда Ната с первой попытки вскрыла код замка на подъезде.

— Ну, видно же, какие кнопки самые расшатанные.

Номера квартиры Степан не знал, но было без десяти семь — а в семь Саня уже возвращался домой.

— Ни фига себе, — сказал он, увидев их сидящими на подоконнике лестничного пролета.

— Привет, — Степан неловко улыбнулся. — Нас все хотят убить. Примешь?

 

Степан не хотел подставлять Саню. Все, что им требовалось — принять душ, пока Саня сходит в Кастораму за едой, одеждой и обувью (украденные в Сестрорецке китайские кроссовки не пережили поединка с решеткой), а потом перебраться в одну из тех посуточно сдаваемых квартир, о которых говорила Наташа.

Но Саня не хотел ограничиваться походом в магазин.

— Зачем вам вообще куда-то уходить? Оставайтесь тут, ложитесь спать. Нужно куда-то ехать? Возьмите мою машину. Абсолютно не проблема.

— Тебя видел… тот человек на крутой тачке, — сказал Степан, успевший забыть марку машины.

— Думаешь, он меня запомнил?

Степан поперхнулся салатным листом.

— Ну, ты на удивление красивый парень, — деликатно сформулировала Наташа.

Наташа ему ни капли не польстила. Саня был очень красив и очень гармонично сложен, у Степана рука к бумаге тянулась с самого начала знакомства с ним. Просто какой-то юный бог из эбонита.

Саня засмеялся во все тридцать два зуба.

— То есть, вы не хотите меня брать, потому что я чёрный. История моей жизни.

Степан скривился. То, что потомки решили заодно с капитализмом усвоить расизм, было довольно неприятным открытием. Но сейчас…

— Саша, у нас на спине нарисован бубновый туз. Ракета в Волхове — ее выпустили по нам. Три ракеты. Вот на таком уровне идет игра.

— И это мы еще пока не совершили никакой уголовщины, — добавила Наташа. Поймала взгляд Степана: — Ой, ну ладно, эту машину скоро вернут. На фоне того, что мы собираемся…

— А что вы собираетесь? — спросил Саня с интересом.

— Похитить одного товарища и бить его по разным местам, пока он не скажет правду.

Степан закрыл лицо рукой.

— Кого? — спросил помрачневшим голосом Саня.

— Полпреда Президента России.

— Так это же совсем другое дело! Я думал, человека…

Степан оторвал руку от лица и посмотрел на них.

Они шутили, конечно. Но в каждой шутке есть доля шутки, как сказал один польский еврей, убивший своего конвоира лопатой.

— Саня, мы после этого очень недолго проживем, — сказал он. — Ты не понимаешь…

— Мы в любом случае недолго проживем, — поправила Ната.

— Это вы не понимаете, — оборвал Саня. — Ну, она, может, немного понимает. Моя война была не такой, как у тебя, кэп. Ты себе не представляешь, какое дерьмо я оттуда притащил. «У нас тут человека украли, пытают и выкуп требуют» — это были трудовые будни. Я в воздушные спасатели пошел, думал, отмоюсь. А тут раз — и восемь-восемь-восемь… И если у меня есть один шанс в жизни что-то сделать правильно…

— Нет! — гаркнул Степан. — Забудь! Нет такого шанса. Я не знаю, правильно или нет мы поступаем, я иду вслепую, наощупь. И у тебя неправильные представления о той войне. Разные были… трудовые будни.

— Если «Гидра» жива, та война не закончилась, — глядя в сторону, сказала Наташа.

— Даже не думай! — Степан ткнул ее пальцем в лоб. — Не смей к нему со своими штучками. Не манипулируй. Хватит нас с тобой.

Саня фыркнул.

— Капитан, — Наташа невозмутимо отстранила его руку. — А тебе в эту деревянную башку не приходила мысль, что Саша давно уже совершеннолетний и может решать за себя сам? Раз на то пошло, каждый из нас старше тебя. Биологически.

— Да короче, — Саша резко развернулся, исчез из виду, погромыхал чем-то в кладовке, и вскоре вернулся, держа в руках какую-то сбрую с металлическим… ранцем?

Очередная высокотехнологичная игрушка, вид которой ничего не говорил Степану, но у Наташи вызвал восхищенное:

— О! Это то, о чем я думаю?

Второй рукой Саня бросил на стол помятую инструкцию к «Аппарату летательному Сокол-2Э».

— А я думала, армия закрыла этот проект.

— Закрыла, — согласился Саня. — Только что ж я, дурак — такую штуку возвращать?

— Ты сказал, что был пилотом, — Степан растерянно перелистывал руководство.

— А разве я сказал, что водил самолет? Э? Я это говорил?

 

Украсть Ревко из-под «Абажура», где он пил свой вечерний кофий, оказалось на удивление просто. Самой трудной частью плана было компьютерное колдовство Наташи, благодаря которому Саня позвонил Ревко с номера Фирсова.

На втором месте по сложности оказалось найти место для хорошего разговора. Но в воскресенье на многих строительных площадках пусто, и это открывает широкое поле для продуктивного диалога.

Ревко не боялся. Или умело делал вид, что не боится. Степан понимал, что за плечами у господина полпреда были Афган и Ангола, Чечня и еще какая-нибудь чертовня, так что рассчитывал на самые примитивные животные рефлексы. Точней, Наташа ему подсказала эту мысль.

Наташа, как-никак, была мастером допроса.

Для начала унижение. Протащить его через весь тринадцатый этаж на пинках и вышибить им дверь на крышу, приводя в состояние руины безумно дорогой костюмчик. Полпред не привык к такому обращению, он пытался показывать, чему его научили в Афгане и Анголе, но практики у него в последние годы было мало, а у Степана много. Точно так же, пинками, Степан загнал его на край крыши. И только там задал вопрос:

— Цель проекта «Озарение»?

Ответ был вполне ожидаемым:

— Капитан… никогда ты не станешь майором.

Теперь — страх. Животный ужас.

Степан сделал шаг назад, Наташа — вперед. Ревко осклабился. Он думал, что слишком ценный кадр, чтобы так просто его убить.

— Что, кишка тонка сделать дело самому? Бабу подставляешь?

Степан пожал плечами и пнул его ногой в грудь. Полпред полетел вниз не отвесно, а по дуге. Степан повернулся к Наташе.

— Почему все думают, что в разведке я никогда никому не ломал пальцы?

Наташа улыбнулась.

— Потому что ты не ломал.

— У меня это что, на лбу написано?

— Ага.

Крик Ревко снова стал громче. Саня поднялся над крышей на углепластиковых крыльях и швырнул полпреда метров этак с трех, не особо заботясь о целости его организма.

Наташа была права: он сломался и потек сразу же.

— Цель проекта «Озарение?»

— Мир, — сквозь зубы ответил Ревко, подтягивая к животу колени. — Порядок. Стабильность.

— Больше конкретики, — Наташа присела над ним. — Пожалуйста.

— Конкретики? Будет тебе конкретика, — Ревко повозился, приподнялся. — Убьют тебя, рыжая сучка, это тебе конкретно? Иди еще конкретней? Тебя, капитан. Дружка твоего черножопого. Извольского, Цоя, Кемирова, Водрова, всех этих магнатов, хозяев жизни, всех, кто поднимает рыло и залупается. Писателей всяких там, блоггеров-шмоггеров, террористов, экстремистов, политиков, экономистов, революционеров всех мастей… Что, не поняли еще?

Он выпрямился на коленях, засмеялся, закинув голову.

— Меня… Зачем я им теперь. Даже если бы я молчал — не поверили бы.

— Тем более у вас нет причин молчать, — сказала Наташа.

— Но так же неинтересно, — Ревко сплюнул пыль. — Неужели самим не хочется подумать? Сложить два и два?

— Три, — медленно сказал Степан. — Три «гелиоса» в режиме суборбитального полета. С автоматическими системами наведения и высокоточным оружием.

— Умница, капитан. Соображаешь. Эти пташки могут выпиливать двадцать тысяч человек в минуту. Слушай, капитан, ты же читал сводки. Ты же знаешь, что творит ИГИЛ, все эти «Боку харамы» и прочая сволочь. Эти кавказские удельные князьки и сомалийские пираты. Мир станет лучше без них. Да и без нас тоже. Смирись. Ты все равно ничего не сделаешь. Завтра в восемь утра старт. У тебя деньги есть? Хочешь, дам? Напейся, потрахайся, проведи последнюю ночь с удовольствием.

— Он поместится в багажник? — спросил Степан у Сани.

— По идее должен, — пожал тот окрыленными плечами.

 

 

Из багажника Ревко выдернули как репку — только ноги мелькнули перед тем, как полпред президента ухнул под грузовик.

Это было страшно. Степан, конечно, не скорбел о нем ни секунды, но вот только что ты спокойно вез человека в багажнике, уверенный, что до самого «Трилистника» ничего не случится, и вдруг на крышу машины кто-то прыгает, выворачивает багажник одной рукой, а другой выхватывает из него человека, как кролика из шляпы, и швыряет на встречку под колеса фуры.

Степан еще не видел того, кто это сделал, а уже узнал.

Наташа перебралась на переднее сиденье, спасаясь от пуль. Степан попытался прикрыть щитом ее, себя и Саню.

— Держитесь! — заорал умница Саня и вдарил по тормозам. Тот, на крыше, кувыркнулся под колеса. Хорошо кувыркнулся, грамотно ушел в перекат, вышел из него на три точки, тормозя рукой так, что в асфальте оставались борозды, а из-под пальцев летели искры.

Железная рука. Защитные очки. Маска. Падающие на лоб и на плечи лохмы.

Он выпрямился. Поднял пистолет. Саня утопил газ в пол, но пока его «форд» набирал разгон, им в зад въехал джип. Совершенно не случайный джип.

Наташа выронила пистолет, Степана бросило вперед, Саня заорал:

— Я ж ее в кредит взял, суки!

Зимний солдат стоял впереди, как изваяние. Саня лихорадочно пытался отвернуть, но джип подпирал неумолимо. Зимний солдат подпрыгнул и оказался на крыше, железная рука пробила стекло и с мясом выдернула руль. Саня матюкнулся, снова врезал по тормозам, обреченную машину замотало от одного отбойника к другому. Зимний солдат перескочил на капот джипа, новый удар в зад — и «форд» подняло в воздух.

Степан схватил обоих напарников в охапку левой рукой, правую продел в захваты щита и сорвал с петель переднюю дверь. Они вывалились на шоссе, а бедный Санин «форд», взятый в кредит, покувыркался вперед, теряя колеса и куски обшивки.

Каким-то чудом они не попали под джип убийц и под следующие машины, начавшие тормозить и устроившие затор. Саня отвалился первым, Степан потерял его из виду. Поднимаясь, искал глазами, но увидел только убийц, покидающих джип, только человека с железной рукой, держащей гранатомет.

Оттолкнул от себя Наташу как можно дальше, заслонился щитом. Успел подумать, что вот теперь уже все, вибраний или нет, а выстрела из гранатомета он не переживет… Но пережил и взрыв, и короткий полет с эстакады вниз, и удар о лобовое стекло автобуса… и только впилившись головой в поручни, канул в никуда.

 

 

Лежи.

Не вставай.

Если встанешь — будут только боль и горечь, мучительный путь к еще большей боли и горшей горечи, зачем? Не надо. Останься лежать. Так все закончится быстро. Не открывай глаза. Пусть лед сделает свое дело.

Степан открыл глаза.

Мир был чужим и удивительно перекошенным. Гравитация почему-то прижимала Степана к окну, а люди выбирались из разбитого лобового стекла на стену и убегали по ней…

Стоп. Это не стена, это автобус лежит на боку, очень странный автобус, очень странно одеты люди — это Германия? Польша? Ничего не знакомо и ничего не понятно, кроме звенящей тишины, облекающей мир, и боли в каждом суставе и каждой мышце. Это контузия. Степан облегченно вздохнул: в мире появилась логика. Контузия подходит к лежащему на боку автобусу как одна деталь разрезной головоломки к другой. А вот и третья деталь: мелкая частая дрожь опрокинутого автобуса и дырочки, решетящие пол и крышу. Это кто-то работает из пулемета. А раз в автобусе больше никого нет, то работают по мне. Пора выбираться, пока они не догадались перенести огонь ниже.

Впереди на асфальте зеленело что-то круглое с красным пятном посередине. Степан не мог толком сфокусировать на нем глаза, но вспомнил: щит. Вибраний, который не берут пули. Нужно до него добраться, и если не придем на копчик, то быть нам королями… Кто это сказал? Сероглазый курносый парень небольшого роста, лучник, в прошлом циркач, откуда он взялся в голове? Неважно, выбирайся из этой коробки, вперед, вперед!

Слух потихоньку начал возвращаться. Левая рука неважно действует, ладно, она все равно щитовая. Разбитый лоб кровоточит, но не сильно. Прыжок, перекат, укрыться от пуль. Звуки — чужие, отдаленные. Стрелков двое. Одного снимает красивый негр — кто он? Откуда? Почему машины выглядят так, словно их пососали и выплюнули? Не думать. Впереди стрелок с пулеметом. Пули даже не бьют в щит — ровно сильно давят сплошным потоком. Двигайся. Только бы он не догадался стрелять по ногам. Ага, есть, кончилась твоя лента. Моя очередь…

Стрелок получил щитом в лоб, свалился с машины и накрылся ногами. Степан не задерживался проверить, жив он или нет. Он не знал, кто эти люди, но они стреляли по нему среди толпы перепуганных гражданских, и это отмечало их как законченных негодяев.

— Он пошел за ней! — заорал негр почему-то по-русски. — Туда! За Наташей!

Последний негодяй перестреливался с негром из-за машины. Степан секунды две колебался, не помочь ли сначала разделаться с ним, но тут вернулась память.

Третью секунду Степан потратил на окончательный приход в себя: это Питер, это будущее, «Гидра» жива, война продолжается и за Натой идет Зимний солдат.

Саня прижал врага огнем и Степан, улучив момент, побежал Нате на выручку.

Все-таки и совершенный убийца не был совершенным. Добить Степана и только потом идти за Натой, вот что нужно было делать. Ты совершаешь ошибки, погань, значит, ты уязвим. А кто уязвим, тот и смертен. Я тебя убью.

С каждым шагом боль отступала. В голове еще гудело, но терпимо. След Зимнего солдата был виден отчетливо: убитые, раненые и бегущие гражданские, горящие и брошенные машины, россыпи битого стекла. Степан бежал и вытеснял боль гневом. Сомнения наконец остались позади: никаких раздумий, никаких полутонов, впереди — явный и несомненный враг, нелюдь, убийца с пустыми глазами. Его не было смысла брать даже для допроса, просто валить на месте, как опасного зверя.

Степан видел, как Ната попыталась взять эту тварь со спины. Видел, как он подстрелил ее, как вскочил на машину, чтоб добить.

Не раздумывая бросился, встретил щитом железный кулак. Ругнул себя за то, что не взял пистолет: немного свинца в голове этому скоту не повредило бы. Но что уж теперь…

Однорукий оказался ходячим арсеналом. Степан выбил у него «ингрэм» — тот достал откуда-то «беретту»; расстреляв обойму пистолета, схватился за нож, сломав его о щит, выдернул щит у Степана и зашвырнул в ближайший фургон, выхватил второй нож… Он ни мгновения не стоял на месте, бил, уклонялся, захватывал, нападал…

И это было прекрасно! Можно было бить в ответ, не сдерживаясь, целить в глотку, в глаза, швырять паскуду о машины так, чтобы оставались вмятины, выворачивать суставы, выписывать гаду от души за все и за всех: за Федорова, Нату, Григория, Машу, за Борьку Барановского, за все пропащие годы, за разорванную страну, за позорные войны, на которые он не успел и за эту, которая так и не кончилась, за ложь, за предательство, за подлость, за ЩИТ и за «Гидру», за бесконечные попытки возродить эту вонючую империю, за порядок, стабильность и духовные скрепы…

От последнего, особенно удачного удара с убийцы слетела маска.

Полоз в животе свернулся в тугой тяжелый ком. Мир снова заволокло ватой.

Перед Степаном стоял Борька Барановский. Заросший, с пустыми мутными глазами, с железной рукой, с белоснежной пятиконечной звездой на плече…

— Борька, — Степан назвал его имя вслух, просто чтоб убедиться, что это не сон и не бред вследствие контузии.

— Какой, к черту, Борька, — отозвался тот. Своим, Борькиным голосом.

И поднял извлеченный откуда-то очередной пистолет.

Этого не могло быть, потому что не могло быть никогда. Борька, живой Борька, погибший семьдесят лет назад Борька, чье имя написано на стеле в Яд ва-Шем, стоял здесь, под эстакадой развязки на Сестрорецк, смотрел пустыми глазами и целился в лоб своему дворовому, школьному, военному другу Степану Рогову. Степан понимал, что нужно уклониться, нырнуть, ударить, уйти, но стоял, придавленный к месту глыбой семидесяти лет, беспомощный, парализованный, и просто ждал пули.

Его спас Саня: обрушился Зимнему солдату на голову. Для него это был не Борька Барановский, а просто безымянный убийца, и Саня не собирался миндальничать. Одна нога пришла в лицо, другая в плечо, Борька упал, Саня пошел на второй круг, а Ната, подобравшая автомат, пустила гранату из подствольника.

Когда дым рассеялся, Борьки нигде не было, и Степан уже сам сомневался, был ли это Борька. Но из прострации выбраться никак не удавалось, он с трудом понимал, что происходит, хотя видел машины с мигалками, видел оперативников ЩИТа, крупных черных муравьев, россыпью окружающих его, Нату и Саню, видел Рамата и Колесова, бегущих к нему, услышал приказ бросить щит и встать на колени — и выполнил его, все в том же смертном оцепенении. Знал, что это конец и не мог найти точки опоры, чтобы, как всегда, встать и бороться. Как тогда, в самолете Шмидта — в какой-то момент он просто перестал сопротивляться. Оказывается, сила воли работает на кислороде.

Кислород кончился. Говорили же тебе — лежи, не вставай, будет хуже. Смотри: стало хуже.

 

Как ни странно их везли в ту сторону, куда они и так ехали: к Сестрорецку. Но не в «Трилистник» для допроса: Зимнего солдата посылали убивать, а не брать пленных. Смерть отложили из-за полицейского вертолета, кружившего над эстакадой. «Не здесь!» — скомандовал Колесову Рамат.

Примерно через минуту Степану удалось собраться. Он не знал, сколько у них еще времени — довезут до Горской или убьют сразу за Ольгино? В общем, когда машина свернет на грунтовку…

Он втравил Наташу и Саню в эту беду, он стоял, как баран, пока их вязали — значит, обязан им хотя бы рассказать, что это с ним стряслось. Он рассказал о Борьке, и охрана приняла это спокойно, ему не стали закрывать рот. Теперь как бы намекнуть Сане, чтоб он ни в коем случае не пытался их вытащить, а надевал крылья и улетал?

Крылья лежали здесь, прямо у них под ногами, и руки Сане сковали впереди. Наташа истекает кровью, Степана зафиксировали очень грамотно, он мог только головой вертеть, но если они не захотят пачкать машину и сначала раскуют его, чтоб вывести — на этот раз он без драки ко дну не пойдет. А значит, у Наташи будет попытка освободить Саню от наручников. Жалкие шансы, но лучше, чем никаких.

Больше всего Степан надеялся, что Рамат и вправду садист. Это помогло бы выиграть больше времени.

— Эй, нужен врач, — сказал Саня, показывая на побледневшую Наташу. — Она сейчас кровью истечет.

Не тот аргумент, подумал Степан, и предложил свой:

— Она вам всю машину заляпает.

Тоже не сработало. Охранник выдернул станнер и выразительно щелкнул разрядом у Сани перед носом.

А потом вонзил станнер в грудь своему напарнику. Добавил два раза с ноги. Снял шлем.

Марину Холмогорову Степан последний раз видел в больнице, когда она забирала тело Фёдорова.

— О. Мой. Мозг, — Марина бросила глухой черный шлем на пол. — Наташа, продержись еще немного. Сейчас будет вторая часть марлезонского балета.

Она разрезала наручники Наташи и Сани. С фиксаторами Степана пришлось повозиться дольше: конструкция была фундаментальная.

Машина свернула на грунтовку. Сбросила скорость.

— Сейчас, — Марина распахнула заднюю дверь. Степан взял Наташу на руки, Саня схватил крылья, Марина подобрала щит. — Первый пошел!

Степан развернулся в прыжке, принял Наташу на себя. Но ударился не о землю, а о крепкую железную грудь.

— Ну ты мяса нажрал за два месяца! — прокомментировал Антон, хватая их в охапку и взмывая над дервьями. — Натали, вы, как всегда, бесподобны.

За ними поднялся на крыльях Саня, держа Марину за подмышки.

Степану хотелось многое сказать, но это нельзя было сказать в присутствии Наташи.

Пока он подбирал формулировку, Наташа потеряла сознание.

 

 

—…Вот поэтому, — сказал Фёдоров, — у меня проблемы с доверием.

— У вас одного? — усмехнулся Степан. — В этом подвале есть человек, который мне не врал?

Саня поднял руку.

— Когда вы узнали, что ЩИТ скомпрометирован? — спросил Степан.

— Не мы узнали, — Фёдоров слабо усмехнулся. — Он, — и показал на Антона.

— Я, — подтвердил Антон с видом кота, восседающего на амбаре. — Или вы решили что мне не интересно, кто и как будет использовать мои двигатели?

…В общем, Антон ломанул ЩИТ. Как тогда, два года назад.

На первый взгляд все было чинно-благородно: три «гелиоса», связанных через спутник, отслеживают и пресекают возникшие угрозы в реальном времени. Для этого в их операционку загружена специальная прога, которая только то и делает, что фильтрует мировой базар и вычисляет, кто здесь самый главный террорист. Красота!

Но в какой-то момент Антон обнаружил, что прога не одна. Их две, с совершенно одинаковым, на первый взгляд, функционалом, даже результат хеш-функции совпадает…

— Но на побайтном сравнении они спалились. Мой первый вывод, естественно, — ЩИТ ломанули.

Фёдоров издал кашлеобразный звук.

— Ломанул кто-то еще, кроме меня, — поправился Антон. — Ну что, я скачиваю себе прогу — оба варианта, — и даю ее АЛЬФу поиграть. И пару часов спустя АЛЬФ мне сообщает, что одна из прог в самом деле то, за что себя выдает, а вторая… как этот пулемет ни собирай, а ваш покорный слуга в верхней части расстрельных списков. Нет, с одной стороны лестно, тем более, что тут же рядом и Кэп, и прекрасная Наташа, и Клим, и доктор Баннер. С другой стороны, под расстрел неохота. А с третьей — с кем бы об этом посоветоваться?

— С нами, например? — Наташе было трудно шевелиться под двумя капельницами сразу, и она только бровью выразила неодобрение. — Раз уж мы тоже в списках?

— Списки составляет программа, — возразил Антон. — Кто знает, какой редактуре они подвергаются впоследствии.

— Если программа стоит своей соли, — ввернул Степан, — мы и должны в них состоять.

— Истинно так, — Антон сунул руки в карманы и прошелся по узкому сырому помещению, одной из камер дамбы, где Фёдоров устроил себе штаб-квартиру, совмещенную с мобильным госпиталем. — И все вы работаете на Фёдорова, а Фёдоров — активнейший лоббист проекта «Озарение» в ООН. Вот такая вот загогулина.

— Короче, Склихософский, — буркнул Саня.

— Немного терпения, Мимино. В общем, я осторожненько отслеживаю происхождение этой чудо-программы и выхожу на этот, как его, Сев-Мор-Транс-хрен-с-ним-проект. Но там глухо, там не просто файерволлы — там сама операционка совершенно несовместима со всем, что я в жизни видел. Она такая древняя, что я даже не сразу понял, что это вообще такое. И одновременно по другим каналам я узнаю, что раньше на месте этого хрен-с-ним-проекта был филиал Марьинской шарашки, для которого батя делал «Железную деву». Я как бы между делом еду на северные озера рыбку половить, мошкару покормить, заглядываю по дороге в Волхов и вижу на месте исторического исследовательского центра давно заброшенный абандон. В нем за три копейки снимает несколько комнат контора «Рога и копыта», про которую вы все всё знаете. Но я же стреляный воробей, я не верю, что этот алгоритм написан аутсорсерами конторы «Рога и копыта». И я учу АЛЬФа говорить на языке родных осин, после чего мы снова осторожно стучимся в Волховский филиал… Извини, Степан, но физический взлом — не совсем мой стиль, — и знакомимся с покойным, на тот момент еще не очень, доктором Арнимом Зола. Сначала он переписывался со мной от лица виртуала, потом раскрыл карты. Слово за слово, виртуальным хреном по столу — и я получил предложение в «Гидру».

— Ты, похоже, этим гордишься, — недовольно заметил Степан.

— Еще как! Никто из вас не мог в нее внедриться. Никто не знал, что она вообще есть, кроме тех, кто в ней состоял.

— Тебе дадут орден, — сказала Ната.

— Я не гордый. Я согласен на медаль. Но чтоб вручал лично он, — Антон показал на Фёдорова. — При большом стечении народа. С извинениями за то, что не поверил мне сразу.

Фёдоров закатил глаз.

— В нашем деле никто никому не верит на слово и сразу, — прокряхтел он.

— Поэтому кое-кто тут лежит с двумя дырками в легких, сломанной ключицей, проколотой печенью и адской мигренью.

— Чья бы корова мычала, — как бы в сторону сказал Степан.

Мысль о том, что все это время он мог знать, что происходит, а не действовать вслепую, выводила из себя.

— Извини, Степан, но твоя честная физиономия спалила бы нам всю контору, — Антон развел руками. — Ты же врать не умеешь от слова «совсем».

— А она в этом смысле чем не угодила? — Степан кивнул на Наташу.

— Умею слишком хорошо, — ответила та. — Дабл байнд такой дабл байнд.

— Ладно, хватит ля-ля, — Фёдоров дал знак Марине и та принесла маленький кейс, в котором были три… Степан решил, что слово «чип» подойдет. — Мы должны остановить завтрашний старт. Не просто остановить. А раз и навсегда дискредитировать саму идею «Озарения». Чтоб никому не пришло в голову повторить.

— Предполагалось, — Антон поморщился, — что мы сделаем это вдвоем. Но ты нашел Мимино, и теперь у нас есть еще один airborne. Что сильно облегчает задачу.

— Почему вдруг я Мимино! — возмутился Саня.

— Потому что ты малая авиация, меньше не бывает, — отозвался Антон. — Наша задача — прорваться на «гелиосы» и вставить эту плату в… гусары, молчать! Вот в этот слот вот этого блока, — Антон развернул на весь стол голографическую схему «гелиоса». — Тогда наши птички перестреляют друг друга. Красиво, на глазах у пяти миллионов человек. А потом наш местный Один приступит к чистке ЩИТа.

— Не к чистке, — жестко сказал Степан. — Расформированию.

К удивлению Степана, его поддержали единогласно все, и Фёдоров не стал даже спорить, только возмущенным глазом сверкнул. И то: когда ты вынужден для наведения порядка в конторе привлекать заезжего миллиардера, спорить как-то…

 

— Все еще дуешься? — Антон подошел сзади, хлопнул по спине. Встал рядом, тоже глядя туда, где за Трилистником садилось солнце.

На дамбе пахло одновременно рекой и морем. Водораздел… Степан застегнул куртку под горло.

Он позвал Антона на дамбу рассказать о смерти Григория, но рассказывать ли о том, что Гришу убил Зимний солдат, он не знал. Даже не потому, что нельзя просто так взять и рассказать человеку, что его отца убил твой лучший друг. А потому что с Антона сталось бы, поставив боевую задачу на второе место, отправиться за головой Барановского. Он готовился к разговору, подбирал слова, а Антон одним вопросом все обвалил.

— За последние двое суток мне пришлось прыгать с двадцатого этажа, выползать из горящего завала и вышибать головой стекло в автобусе, и все потому, что ты молчал и не отзывался на скайп. Это не называется «дуться», Антон. Это называется «быть чертовски злым».

— Слушай, я хотел вас предупредить. Ну в самом деле хотел…

— Только не говори, что вынужден был подчиняться приказам Федорова! Я прекрасно знаю, что ты кладешь на все приказы, когда тебе нужно!

— Я не знал, могу ли доверять вам до конца.

— Что?! — Степан сгреб его за грудки и прижал к ограде. — Ты не знал? Доверять ли мне? Наташе? После всего! После Москвы!

— Руки, руки! — Степан убрал руки. — Выслушай меня. И пойми правильно. Именно после Москвы. И после того, как меня чуть не поимел A.I. M. То, что они сделали с Полиной… Короче, идея радикально и навсегда прижать всех пидорасов мне очень, очень пришлась по душе. А когда я нашел то, что нашел… Я не был уверен, что это тебе не придется по душе. Ты… не обижайся, ладно? Ты как был, так и остался советским человеком.

— Ты… ни хрена обо мне не знаешь, — сквозь зубы процедил Степан.

— Слушай, ну вот этого не надо. Я знаю, что ты не сталинист и даже не ленинист. Знаю, что презираешь коммуняк. Но я также прекрасно понимаю, за что. Они же все для тебя правые, а левей тебя только батька Махно, Бакунин и стенка. Тобой же Джамал Кемиров без дураков восхищается — а я побаиваюсь людей, которыми восхищается Джамал. А тут еще ты мне звонишь и просишь переговорить с Ревко. А ты знаешь, кто такой Ревко? Ну, кроме того, что полпред и покойник?

— Нет, — признался Степан.

— Помнишь, я тебе сказал, что худших ты еще не видел? Ну вот, теперь ты их видел. Ревко был убийцей тяжпрома. Он брал холдинг под покровительство, и через два года от холдинга оставались рожки да ножки. И эти останки забирало государство. А трупы хоронили. И он, сука, был идейный.

— Идейные, — сказал Степан, — не ездят на «Ламборджини Авентадор».

Антон расхохотался так, словно услышал анекдот года. Он подвывал, похрюкивал, согнулся в поясе и хлопал себя по коленкам.

— Степа-а-ан! Мамонтенок ты сибирский! Ну ты же сам направо и налево говоришь, что они воскресили империю, украв у вас республику! Ну скажи ты, что мешает идейному имперцу раскатывать на «Ламборджини Авентадор»?

И его скрутило снова.

Степану понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять: не от смеха. И стон — не от смеха. И то, что он осел на перила…

Степан подхватил. Пальцы Антона впились ему в плечи. Глаза выкатились от боли и ужаса. А когда он открыл рот и кашлянул, в лицо Степану брызнули чёрные сгустки вперемешку с красными каплями.

Степан рефлекторно развернул его, закрывая собой от выстрела, и довольно жестко втолкнул в двери рабочего помещения. Несколько секунд, пока волок Антона по коридору и во всю глотку выкрикивал медика, думал, что новое укрытие провалено, все провалено и сейчас будет штурм. Но на Антоне не было ран, он только безостановочно блевал кровью, и Степан заподозрил то, что через несколько минут подтвердила Марина: прободение язвы.

Слава кому бы то ни было, здесь имелось реанимационное оборудование.

Выслушав Марину, Степан без сил опустился на край топчана из палетт, где ему приготовили место для сна. Саня молча присел рядом.

— Можешь смеяться, но я ждал чего-то вроде, — проговорил он. — Железный Мужик в нашей команде — слишком большая имба.

— Он не знает, что такое имба, — проговорила Наташа со своей койки. — Он не играет в игры. Зачем ему.

 

Парень из команды техников смотрел так, будто оказаться на мушке Капитана Союза — лучшее, что с ним случилось в жизни.

Остальные технари просто не стали выступать против Степана и Сани, подкрепленных с тыла Маришей Холмогоровой.

Короткое колдовство над кнопками — и Марина жестом пригласила Степана к микрофону. Микрофон был как худенький ужик, вставший на хвост.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Степан, склонившись. — Это Степан Рогов, за которым последние три дня гоняется «Гидра», тайная организация нацистов, проникшая в ЩИТ. Вы не ослышались, ЩИТ скомпрометирован до самого верха. Николай Фёдоров застрелен по указанию «Гидры». Александр Фирсов — их глава. УДАР — их боевики. Проект «Озарение» — их инструмент массовой резни. Если три «гелиоса» сегодня стартуют, в одной только Лениградской области погибнет триста тысяч человек. Подумайте об этом. У вас есть пятнадцать минут, чтобы решить, будете вы соучастниками убийства, встанете на пути убийц или просто отойдете в сторону. Я свой выбор сделал. Как и семьдесят лет назад, я против тех, кто вообразил себя хозяевами жизни и смерти. Я знаю, что прошу о многом, но цена свободы всегда была такой. Я готов ее заплатить и надеюсь, не я один.

— Знаешь, — сказал в наушнике Антон, — когда ты вот прямо ртом говоришь такие вещи, я себя чувствую, будто меня опять в пионеры принимают.

Спокойно, сказал себе Степан, это его способ справиться с мандражом. Не хуже прочих.

Он кивком попрощался с Мариной и вышел вон, сопровождая технарей.

— Бегите, мужики, — сказал Саня. — Сейчас в этом здании станет очень жарко.

Пока они с Саней бежали до парапета над доком, теплилась надежда, что «гелиосы» остановят на стадии запуска.

— Я хотел быть пионером, — продолжал Антон. — Даже прослезился, помню… Мимино, ты успел застать пионерию?

…Нет, все-таки хуже.

— Он всегда такой? — спросил Саня.

— Более-менее.

По докам пошла рябь. Поверхность воды начала расходиться, словно внизу завелись три Моисея — это раскрывались створы крыш…

— Не проканала твоя вдохновенная речь, — Антон вздохнул.

— Работаем, — сказал Степан.

— Ну, в худшем случае мне не придется выплачивать этот гребаный кредит, — Саня развернул крылья и прыгнул с парапета вниз. На Степана сверху спикировал «Центурион», подхватил за подмышки, рванул так, что швы затрещали и пошли врозь.

— Поиграем в «Малыша и Карлссона»! На какой из трех тебя ронять?

— Этот! Давай!

— Ты уверен? — до палубы осталось не меньше пятнадцати метров.

— Да!

Уже в падении он услышал, как по Сане заработали пулеметы и пушки. Но заботиться друг о друге и прикрывать не было никакой возможности: у каждого своя цель. Автоматизированная система управления огнем располагалась на самой нижней палубе. Это значило, что пробиваться к ней нужно либо через две верхних, где охрана и персонал, либо через «огневую завесу». Степан не летал, у него был только один вариант.

Антон справился первым.

— Альфа есть! Иду прикрывать Чарли!

— Браво! — отрезал Степан. — Прикрой Браво! Я в порядке!

Дверь на нижнюю палубу. Степан прижал над замком магнитную мину, отскочил за угол. Мина не бабахнула, а звонко щелкнула. Степан прыгнул в дверь, оглянувшись на дело рук своих. Снова вспомнилась книга Стругацких — «в общем, видно было, где он шёл».

— Браво есть! — прозвучало в наушнике. Саня. И тут же Антон:

— Твою мать, он режет их, как овец.

Степан даже не стал спрашивать, кто. Колебался полсекунды, не больше.

— Альфа… убери его. Браво, за мной.

— Есть, — весело и зло бросил Антон. В иллюминатор Степан успел разглядеть, как «Центурион» красно-золотой молнией прянул вниз.

 

На нижней палубе оставались семь человек технарей, не пытавшихся оказать сопротивление, безоружных.

— Мы не знали, — сказала единственная женщина среди них. — Мы…

Степан показал им головой на дверь. Они все равно были обречены. Как жители Дрездена или Токио…

— У тебя одна минута, Чарли.

Набрать код… Выдвинуть панель… Заменить плату. На всякий случай — сломать «родную». Степан выдохнул. Успел. С запасом. Теперь — на палубу и ждать Саню.

Антон в наушнике крикнул, страшно, коротко… Саня снова помянул мать.

— Альфа!

Он не ответил.

— Кэп, «Центуриона» поджарили. «Шмелем». Этот…

Степан побежал наверх. Пролеты казались бесконечно долгими. Пока бежал, слышал выстрелы, звуки борьбы и мат — Саня, всё Саня. Его противник дрался в страшном молчании, как тогда, на эстакаде.

— Чарли, статус!

— Связан боем, — соврал Степан. Какая разница, через несколько секунд это станет правдой.

Он разбежался и срубил Зимнего солдата «ножницами», но поздно — тот успел оторвать Сане крыло. Саня падал с километровой высоты, как кленовое семечко. Мелькнуло белое — парашют? Технари сгрудились у борта, как овцы.

— Пробейтесь в рубку и заставьте их сесть на воду! — крикнул он, бросаясь на противника снова.

— Чарли, уходи! — крикнула Марина. — Браво жив, уходи!

— Нет возможности, — почти не соврал, железная рука Борьки вцепилась в куртку мертвым захватом. — Запускай протокол.

— Степан!

— Запускай, это приказ!

Удар, еще удар… Железный кулак, и нож, и сапоги, и пули, бьющие в щит… Степану удалось выбить нож, выбить пистолет, отбросить Зимнего солдата, перевести дыхание.

«…А что будет, если ты там не того напаял? Или я поставлю неправильно? — Ты, главное, правильно выдерни родную плату, там вся система наведения. Без нее корапь не стреляет…»

— Есть, капитан.

Бортовые орудия «гелиоса» ожили и повернулись, изменив угол. Теперь они смотрели на два других корабля. Зимний солдат тоже застыл, глядя на это. Степан опустил щит. Во рту было солоно: получил краем щита в лицо, угол рта треснул, кажется, до уха.

Сейчас, Ариадна Сергеевна, я начну делать глупости…

Отстегнул шлем, бросил на палубу.

— Всё, — он старался говорить как можно внятнее. — Борька, вы проиграли. Остановись. Смысла нет драться. Твоё задание закончилось.

Борька поднял глаза, пустые, как это весеннее небо, и медленно сказал:

— Моё задание — ты.

 

Опять достал пистолет неизвестно откуда. Ходячий арсенал. Степан не успел поднять щит. Плечо, живот и бедро взорвались болью. Выстрелов не слышал — заработали орудия всех трех «Гелиосов». Они с Борькой упали одновременно: палуба ушла из-под ног. Покатились один через другого. Степан зацепился за леер, Борьку придавило между плохо закрепленным и хорошо закрепленным контейнерами. Степан видел, что он кричит, не то от боли, не то от ярости, но грохот орудий поглощал все.

Агония трех кораблей была почти прекрасной. Если забыть, что на них люди, смотреть как равнодушный бог, не видеть умирающего технаря с оторванными ногами…

Если просто отпустить руки — то можно прийти в воду и как-то выплыть даже с дыркой в животе… Борька? Это уже не Борька. Так, одна из голов «Гидры».

— Я дурак, — сказал Степан вслух и подтянулся по лееру в ту сторону, где между двумя контейнерами уже не бился придавленный человек.

«Гелиос» сумел выровняться. Антон сделал двигатели на совесть: после стольких попаданий репульсоры все равно работали. Ползти стало легче. Так, дополз. Теперь распереться между контейерами, в один спиной, в другой ногами…

Крен на другую сторону, отлично! Степан схватил Борьку за шиворот и поволок к борту. Кругом все взрывалось, голову поднять было невозможно. Оставалось лежать и смотреть, как два «гелиоса», сцепившись, как спаривающиеся стрекозы, валятся в Финский залив.

Их «Гелиос» снижался плавно — видимо, технари очень хотели жить. Но не очень умели управлять кораблем: его несло прямо на «Трилистник».

Получив свою жертву, орудия успокоились. Но «гелиос» болтало: от полученных ранее повреждений двигатели захлебывались.

— Кто… ты? — прохрипел Борька, поднимая голову.

— Я твой друг. Степан Рогов. Ты меня знаешь.

— Не знаю!

Удар кулака в простреленный живот вывел на новую орбиту боли. От следующего удара спас толчок корабля, отбросивший Борьку в сторону: «гелиос» налетел на лепесток «Трилистника» и вспорол его на уровне сороковых этажей. Степан отвернулся — не хотел видеть гибель этого здания. Дойдет и до нижних этажей? Выживет ли Марина?

Перевернулся. Заставил себя встать на четвереньки, на колено, выпрямиться. Посмотреть в глаза.

— Ты меня знаешь всю жизнь. Ты Борис Барановский, мы вместе учились и вместе воевали. Ты мой друг.

— Ты! Мое! Задание!

С каждым ударом железного кулака что-то ломалось: челюсть, скула, надбровье… Степан уже не мог говорить, только старался держать левый глаз открытым, чтоб Борька убил его, глядя в лицо. Уже ничего не видел, просто ждал, когда опустится кулак.

А он не опускался.

 

—…Если бы кто-то меньше бухал…

— То сгорел бы заживо, — весело сказал Антон. — Я и с дистанционкой-то обоссался. Все, следующая броня будет реактивной.

— Ты не взлетишь с реактивной, — сказал Саня.

— На что спорим?

Степан решил делать вид, что все еще без сознания. Может, тогда они уйдут.

— Ресницы дрогнули, — сказал Антон. — Кончай притворяться.

Степан открыл глаза.

— Мы всех порвали, — сообщил Антон. — Наташа и Фёдоров завалили Фирсова, он завалил Совет Безопасности, но это засекречено, в Штатах и Европе идет охота на «Гидру», а тебя нашли на берегу аж у форта Константин. Мы с Сашей забились: тебя кто-то вытащил или ты выплыл сам?

— Сам, — сказал Степан. Просто потому что это было очень короткое слово, а лицо страшно болело.

— Врать не умеешь, — Антон фыркнул. — Твой еблет и в разбитом виде выдает тебя с головой.

Степан показал средний палец и снова закрыл глаза.

Он знал, что железная рука сквозь толщу воды ему не привиделась.


End file.
